WW2: The Second Great War
by Megamafan16
Summary: Alternate History Scriptfic! In the middle of the war against Hitler, a race of alien living machines arrives on Earth, fleeing a war of their very own. They hide from what they believe to be the warlike natives by taking the forms of our vehicles. But when a young boy discovers their presence, will Earth be ready to play host to not just our war, but the war of...the TRANSFORMERS?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, nor do I own Hasbro. I just wrote this script for fun.

And yes, this is script format. Pretty much my first attempt at doing this, so constructive criticism is encouraged!

* * *

THE TRANSFORMERS OF PLANET CYBERTRON

or

THE SECOND GREAT WAR

by Megamafan16

First Draft

Prod. _

_, _, 1942

FADE IN:

_A bright sunny day on Capitol Hill. A press conference is gathering at the foot of the white house, with reporters eager for answers. Eventually, someone at the podium says_:

ANNOUNCER: Thank you all for coming here. This press conference will now begin. And now, please direct your undivided attention to the Secretary of War, Mr. Henry Stimson.

_Enter HENRY, who takes a place behind the podium, playfully tapping a microphone to see if it worked. Cameras flash as he straightens his mustache. Then, with a gesture, he quiets the crowd, and speaks._

HENRY: Good evening everyone. I have a lot to say, so let's make it quick. Rumors have been circulating through the press, through concerned letter-writers, and through word of mouth. Rumors that we...have been invaded. The rumors speak of cars and trucks that drive themselves, and transform into giant metallic men, robots, when no one is looking. They suspect this phenomenon to be due to some hostile foreign intelligence, either the Japanese, or someone not of this Earth. A kind of stealth weapon, the preface to an invasion of the United States. Now, I have been given full authority by President Roosevelt to address these rumors, and I wish it to be known that they are only partially true. These transforming robots, self-driving vehicles do in fact exist-

_Cameras start flashing and chaotic dialogue is heard in the crowd. Once again, HENRY silences the crowd._

HENRY: Now hear me out – Yes, these robots exist, and they come from a distant planet called Cybertron. However, that's the only truth to these rumors; these creatures do not come as invaders, but as refugees fleeing a dying world. The United States government has given these so-called 'Autobots' asylum on our shores for as long as they require. We would not have done this if we suspected them of hostile intent. These Autobots, and their spiritual leader Optimus Prime, are friendly, not just to the citizens of the United States but to free and peaceful creatures wherever they are in the universe. They proved this in a joint exercise with our own military forces in Europe, during which they helped stop the Nazi aggressions of Adolf Hitler in their tracks, and we in turn ended their age-old conflict with the would-be galactic conqueror Megatron and his Decepticon Army. _(Pulls documents out of his suit) _These military records document the exercise, along with the events leading up to it. Once kept top-secret, now fully declassified and available to the public. Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, and of this fine nation, I give you...the story of the Transformers!

_Camera zooms in on files as they open, FADE into opening titles._

_EXT: Outer Space_

_An image of the planet spinning in the emptiness of space, surrounded by an expanse of stars. A giant cone-shaped spaceship, The Ark, comes into view._

HENRY: _(voice)_ The Autobots, short for Autonomous Robotic Lifeform, came here not that long ago, last year in fact, on board a massive spaceship. The ship's name, in our language, is 'The Ark.' Fitting, as it carried what remained of their race to this little blue world in search of fuel and shelter, something Planet Cybertron sadly could no longer provide.

_INT: Inside of spaceship_

_Camera pans over a large, open area filled with all sorts of technology. Wheels, levers, lights, and video screens cover the walls. Archaic information and alien language is flashing on the screens. At various mechanical desks, are seated large mechanical people that glisten with a metallic sheen. Their limbs and bodies are carefully-shaped metal blocks, and their joints are hinges, but otherwise they look very much human. Seated at the frontmost desks, closest to the windows that approximate The Ark's windshield, are IRONHIDE and PROWL, colored red and black-and-white respectively. Right behind them, seated in an elaborate chair, is the red-and-blue OPTIMUS PRIME, champion of freedom throughout the galaxy._

_Optimus sits up from a resting position, taking his . His light-based eyes narrow in focus on the planet visible through the 'windshield'. The visor covering his mouth moves; he's speaking the Cybertronian language, which to humans sounds like the noises cars, ships, and planes make. The translation is displayed on the screen as subtitles._

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian)_ Ironhide, what's the atmosphere and terrain look like?

IRONHIDE: _(cybertronian)_ Mostly organic terrain, high amounts of nitrogen and oxygen. Lots of water, comparatively little land masses.

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian)_ What about organic compounds we could create fuel from?

PROWL: _(cybertronian)_ Well, I'm seeing a lot of carbon-based lifeforms, with primitive technology. (_studies a small screen in front of him, which has a diagram of a car on it_) It appears a lot of this tech is run off combustible carbon.

IRONHIDE: _(cybertronian) _Combustible carbon? That stuff's the worst sort of energy there is! A whole lot of smoke for hardly any nutrition!

OPTIMUS: (cybertronian) Beggars can't be choosers, Ironhide. The Ark doesn't have enough fuel to take us anywhere else, so it'll have to do. Find us a landing spot. And avoid detection.

_Ironhide nods in acknowledgment, and pulls a few levers._

_EXT: Space_

_The Ark's engines fire, and the giant craft moves slowly to the USA part of the globe._

_EXT: Appalachian Mountains. Nighttime_

_The Ark descends through the clouds, landing somewhere in between two tall mountains. Then, panels on the ship begin flipping...eventually disguising the ship as another mountain. _

_A hatch opens, and a small box on a propeller exits: a Skyspy. Faster than any bird could ever fly, the tiny little device flies over to a nearby city and takes pictures._

_INT: The Ark_

_Through technology unknown to man, the pictures appear on massive screens that drop from the ceiling, while all the Autobots watched them flash before their electronic eyes. They're mostly pictures of cars._

IRONHIDE: (_cybertronian_) Look at this junk. Not even a hint of energon-tubes! Whoever made this wouldn't know a decent engine if it hit them in the face!

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian)_ At least they're _working_ engines. And if we make a few alterations to the fuel, or ourselves, what works for them can- (_Suddenly stops – he noticed something shocking on one of the pictures)_ Ironhide, go back a few slides.

_Ironhide presses a few buttons, and the images go back. At a gesture from Optimus, he stops. Optimus leans forward...and sees, behind a pickup truck, a poster depicting a burning shipyard saying 'Remember Pearl Harbor'. He slumps back in his chair, appalled and frightened. Soon, the other Autobots notice it too._

IRONHIDE: _(cybertronian)_ Does this mean...we won't be trading with the locals?

_Optimus nods._

PROWL: _(cybertronian)_ OK, I'll tell the Skyspy to bring us some disguises to scan.

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian) _Good, for we cannot come in peace anymore...this world is at war.

_Camera zooms in on the painted shipyard, FADE to next scene:_

_EXT: Navy Shipyard, Furmantown Maryland._

_Tanks and trucks, mass-produced by American industry, are rolled onto many massive docked ships bound for Europe. Soldiers salute as one leaves the harbor, and sets off. And then they go right back to work, getting Uncle Sam's weaponry ready to stand against Hitler's tyranny. _

_Outside, a fence with the appropriate warning signs separates the Navy from a row of typical American houses. Near the fence, a grade-school age boy named CHARLIE is sitting and chewing on a piece of gum. He's intently watching everything going on inside the shipyard. Suddenly, up walks a teenager named SPIKE WITWICKY. At first glance, he seems a typical blonde, blue-eyed boy who's father's gone overseas, but he takes his devotion to America a little farther than most. An unfortunate incident in his childhood has left him a little paranoid, and he's caught this child doing something suspicious._

SPIKE: Hey, kid. What are you doing out here?

CHARLIE: (_deliberately bratty and impolite_) None of your business, mister! (_blows a bubble, and pops it_)

SPIKE: Who gave you that bubblegum? What does he want to know about that shipyard?

CHARLIE: I said none of your business! Back off or I'll call my mom!

SPIKE: It could be Uncle Sam's business! And I don't think your mom would want you spying for Hitler!

NANCY: That's enough, Spike! Figures I'd find you here.

_Spike turns around and sees Nancy Witwicky, his mom. Guiltily, he backs away from Charlie, who walks off while blowing a raspberry. Nancy gestures to the ground beside her. Spike sheepishly walks up to her, and they both start to walk home._

NANCY: That's the second time this week, young man. You can't go around and accuse everyone of being a Nazi spy. You'll lose friends that way.

SPIKE: Mom, I'm not accusing _everyone._

NANCY: Sure seems like it to me.

SPIKE: Besides, who cares about friends when there's a war to be won?

NANCY: When we do win the war, and your father will make sure we do, you'll have a lot of people thinking you're a bully and an all around unlikeable person. And for another thing, did they ever tell you the story of 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'?

SPIKE: (_running out of steam – he's losing the argument and he knows it_) Look, Mom, I know what you're trying to say...it's just...

NANCY: Spike, just stick to the scrap drives, help me tend the victory garden, and go to school and make friends. Nobody's asking any more of you, and you shouldn't need to give any more than that. And remember, you get to walk the dog tonight.

SPIKE: (_resigned, but still a little unwilling_) Yes, Mom.

_EXT: Outskirts of Furmantown._

_A quaint, hand-painted sign stands by a nicely-paved road. The writing on the sign says "Welcome to Furmantown! Population: 4798 and growing." Below that, in cursive, is written: "Where a good time never ends!"_

_Right past the sign whip seven automobiles: An ambulance, a police car, a red pickup truck, a red-and-blue semi-truck with a gray trailer, a red car, a yellow car of the same mold, and a smaller yellow car with a few black stripes._

_INT: Inside of semi-truck._

_There's no one inside the truck, but the steering wheel and pedals are moving as if they're being driven. The radio dials are moving themselves as well. A sound comes from the speakers:_

RADIO: _We could talk till the cows came home, but if you're ever in doubt as to whether you should own a Packard automobile... just ask the man who owns one._

_EXT: Looking over the trucks_

_The semi-truck growls in the same style used by the Autobots earlier, over the radio. That's because it __is__ the Autobots: Optimus Prime is the semi-truck, while Ironhide is the pickup truck, and all the other vehicles are Autobots too._

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian)_ Autobots, got that piece committed to memory?

IRONHIDE: _(cybertronian)_ Yeah, but what for, anyway? It's all gibberish.

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian) _We're used to having our speakers broadcast in our language. We'll need to train ourselves to talk in this new language, since these warlike natives would rather shoot us than teach us.

_As the Autobots cease talking, the radio is audible again._

RADIO: Now back to the news. The mayor of La Rochelle, France, is set to hold a celebration in honor of a local resistance fighter who liberated many of his people from Nazi rule. Local allied troops have made offers of medals, but...

_Once again, the radio is drowned out: As the Autobots enter the town, they encounter a young man on the streets selling newspapers._

PAPER BOY: _(shouting)_ Extra! Extra! Read all about it! La Rochelle set to honor hero of resistance!

_The yellow car with black stripes, an Autobot called BUMBLEBEE, edges closer to the paper boy as they approach him._

BUMBLEBEE: (_cybertronian_) That sounds like the thing on the radio! Somebody remember that – we'll get a head start on the written part of this language!

_A mechanical claw extends out of one of Bumblebee's doors, snatching the newspaper right out of the paper boy's hand as he passes him._

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian)_ Good thinking, Bumblebee!

PAPER BOY: (_shouting)_ Hey! That's a nickel, you jerk!

BUMBLEBEE: (_cybertronian_) I think it's angry, or something.

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian)_ We need to get out of here – it's drawing attention to us.

_The Autobots drive off, leaving a stunned crowd to gaze at them in wonder, shrug, and move on with their lives._

_INT: Furmantown Post Office._

_The subtitles 'A Later Day' appear over a scene of a typical post office. Spike is in line with a series of letters. One person is in front of him, finishing signing for a boxed good he had ordered. There's also an OLD MAN behind him. As he takes it from the postal worker, a conversation is heard in the background between two men on the benches:_

BYSTANDER: I'm telling you, those cars had no drivers!

SECOND BYSTANDER: _(sarcastically)_ Yeah, and Hitler's poisoned my lemonade, too. (_takes a big, dramatic slurp)_ You need to get your eyes checked or something.

_Spike overhears them, and narrows his eyes in thought, but is interrupted: The line's open, and he moves forward._

POSTAL WORKER: Good afternoon, Spike. How's life?

SPIKE: Oh, same as always. Any mail for me?

POSTAL WORKER: Nope, and especially none from your dad.

SPIKE: Well...regardless, I've got something to send to him. _(hands over the letters)_

OLD MAN: Why bother? He won't have time to read them before he goes knocking down Hitler's door!

SPIKE: (_a little indignant_) Hey, it's moral support from home that'll get him there!

POSTAL WORKER: That's right...and that's what I'm here for. Wanna buy some more stamps so you can keep doing it?

SPIKE: Not today, but thanks anyway. (_leaves_)

_camera focuses on letters, scene transition._

_EXT: U.S. Army camp, Germany._

_Inside a tent, as other soldiers walk around, is LIEUTENANT PHILLIP WITWICKY. Any minute now, he knows he'll get some orders, and he'll go marching off into battle. But until then, he's reading the letters he's gotten from friends and family. _

LT. WITWICKY: Oh, Spike. Wish I could be there... I wanna be a father again, but out here, my country comes first.

_He overhears some other soldiers: GREGORY and PAUL, who are sitting next to each other and eating._

GREGORY: We're never going back to the States.

LT. WITWICKY: What, are you kidding? Gregory, we can see Berlin from here!

PAUL: Yeah, but there's still a war going on in the Pacific. We'll head there as soon as we're done here.

GREGORY: And then, one of our old allies might get too uppity and decide to -

LT. WITWICKY: Gregory, Paul, enough of that negative talk already! The way you're talking, we're liable to defeat ourselves before-

_Just then, the radio in Witwicky's tent picks up a signal from his commanders._

RADIO: HQ to Lieutenant Witwicky. HQ to Lieutenant Witwicky. Are you ready? Do you receive, over?

LT. WITWICKY: (_grabbing the radio headset_) Loud and Clear HQ. How long do I have to get moving? Over.

RADIO: The attack begins at 09:00 hours. Don't be late. Over.

_The radio goes silent. Lt. Witwicky stands up, and shouts:_

LT. WITWICKY: (_top of his lungs_) Alright troops! We're moving out at 09:00! Tighten up your bootstraps and get those helmets on! Gregory, take the field radio and scout ahead.

GREGORY: (_saluting_) Yes Sir!

_As Gregory leaves, Lt. Witwicky notices the other soldiers all gathering around him, adjusting their gear._

LT. WITWICKY: _(as soon as he notices them mostly done)_ At-teeeeeeennnn-TION! (_starts pacing as soldiers form ranks_) Alright, so once Gregory comes back, we'll be unloading our guns on the Nazis in the heart of their empire. Nobody thought we could get it done, but we did! We've liberated France, Poland, Africa, and all the other places that Hitler's grubby fingers could reach for. Did you all have discipline problems when we started here?

SOLDIERS: SIR YES SIR!

LT. WITWICKY: Did your drill sergeant call you all worthless cannon fodder?

SOLDIERS: SIR YES SIR!

LT. WITWICKY: Did they tell you you'd be the first to die?

SOLDIERS: SIR YES SIR!

LT. WITWICKY: Well we sure proved them wrong, didn't we?

SOLDIERS: SIR YES SIR!

LT. WITWICKY: RIGHT! And I sure as shoeshine don't plan on stopping there! So here's what we're gonna do: As soon as I give the word, we're gonna move forward. And we're gonna keep moving forward until we've won! You're only allowed to go as far back as the nearest medic, but you can go as far forward as you like! Because the only way back is forward, forward to victory! Sound good to you?

SOLDIERS: SIR YES SIR!

LT. WITWICKY: Diiiiiis-MISSED!

_Soldiers return to getting ready, even more enthusiastically than before._

_Gregory, who had stopped to hear the speech, also leaves similarly inspired. He runs onwards..._

_...and something stirs in the bushes behind him._

_EXT: Fence outside Furmantown shipyard._

_It's early morning. A familiar red-and-blue truck, Optimus Prime, is resting on the side of the road, right by the fence. A slight wisp of smoke wafts out of the exhaust. A few people are walking near the truck, not paying it any mind. The truck, however, is paying them a lot of mind..._

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian) _How peaceful they look...and yet they all know war. They can see it plainly.

_Inside him, another series of car noises comes from the radio._

RATCHET: _(cybertronian) _Maybe you just can't see or hear the way they express their horror. Once the drones deliver their notes on the local language, maybe you will.

OPTIMUS: (c_ybertronian)_ Maybe, Ratchet. Maybe. But I still...never mind. I'll meet you back at the camp.

RATCHET: (_cybertronian)_ Understood, Optimus. Out.

_The radio goes dead...and Optimus simmers down...until suddenly, a loud BANG is heard. Off in the distance, somebody says:_

RANDOM SOLDIER: Okay, who didn't tie that truck on correctly? Scared me half to death, that did!

_Optimus, however, is experiencing it differently. Inside his mechanical mind, the sound is being replayed over and over, until he suddenly sees what it reminds him of:_

_A series of shots of ruined metallic landscapes follow. Vast cities filled with skyscrapers, consumed by waves of fire. Impossibly-advanced weapon projectiles soaring through the skies, leaving brightly-colored trails of light. Strange war machines charge forward over land and sky with blinding speed, and are just as quickly blown to smithereens. Many of the titanic cybertronians stagger away from the battles, wounded, with some watching their comrades fall apart before their very eyes._

_The visions progressively get more horrifying. And in the center of the scariest ones, is the outline of a metallic face. A face with glowing red eyes betraying unimaginable hate and malice. A chilling, grating laugh is heard over the explosions and screams, filled with demented joy and satisfaction at the suffering of others._

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian, shouting)_ MEGATRON! _(extends)_

_Optimus snaps back to his senses in the middle of his scream, as he notices many human faces looking at him; they had just seen an unoccupied truck blast its horn at maximum volume for no apparent reason._

_Luckily, another human ran up to the truck, jumped in, and drove off before anyone could ask any questions. Thinking they had seen some strange daydream, the humans wander off, except for two: Charlie, the boy who was here earlier, who ran away to tell his mother..._

_...and Spike Witwicky, who watched the truck leave in a mixture of awe and suspicion._

_EXT: Farther down the street._

_Optimus drives away, with the other man inside him...not driving, but placing several books on the other seat. The books are the sort one finds in a kindergarten, educational books and fairytales and the like. He opens one up to the text of 'Little Red Riding Hood. With that, the man flickers like an image on a screen...and disappears, leaving a vaguely man-shaped machine in 'his' place. It reaches inside its metal torso, pulls something out, and inserts it into a slot on Optimus' radio. Then, the voice of a female schoolteacher comes out of the radio speakers:_

RADIO: Okay children, today we're going to be reading 'Little Red Riding Hood.' (_clears her throat) _"Once upon a time there lived in a certain village a little country girl..."

_EXT: Farther down the street, the other direction._

_Charlie's running towards his house with his news. He looks back to see if the truck was still in sight, causing him to run into somebody's path. This man is KLAUS, a man who for reasons known only to himself, his colleagues, and his superiors, is trying to conceal the fact that he has a German accent._

KLAUS:Charlie! What's the... rush? First I hear a trucker blaring his horn, now you come around!

CHARLIE: I dunno! It looked like that truck honked its own horn! Nobody was inside! I gotta tell mom!

KLAUS: (_shocked_) It's own... well, you go do that.

CHARLIE: Ya got that! Oh, and by the way, I never did thank you for that gum you gave me the other day! (_runs off as if nothing happened)_

KLAUS: Nicht – (_realizing he was starting to say 'nicht__s zu danken_ ' _the german phrase for 'Don't mention it')_ er, you're welcome.

_He makes sure that Charlie and everyone else is out of sight, and then checks a strange device in his coat pocket. Pressing a few buttons on it causes images from Charlie's point of view to appear on the device. He cycles through the images until he finds one of the truck Charlie talked about._

KLAUS: _(not bothering to hide his accent this time)_ Ach...It _is_ him. Mein Fuhrer will _not_ be happy when he finds out...

_INT: local appliance store._

_Spike Witwicky is behind the counter of a store full of washers, steam irons, radios, vacuum cleaners, and lots of other stuff. His head is in his arms, as he's struggling to comprehend what happened yesterday. Just then, a customer walks in: an experienced trucker called BOB. He has a dented toaster in his arm, which Spike sees from just a glance, not getting a glimpse of his face._

SPIKE: Repair shop's upstairs.

BOB: Thanks, Spike. (moves towards upstairs doors.)

SPIKE: (_lifting his hand out of his head_) Bob? Say, don't you have a red and blue truck?

BOB: Yeah, but she's been broken down for a while now! Shame, too – was my favorite. Me and her go way back... but if it's her time, it's her time. If I wanna work the next season I may have to get her replaced.

SPIKE: (_even more confused_) Where is that truck now?

BOB: In a shed behind my house. Why?

SPIKE: Because a truck just like yours blasted its horn outside the shipyard, disturbed the peace.

BOB: Now who'd be crazy enough to try to spook our boys like that?...It certainly ain't me, if you're thinkin' what I think you're-

SPIKE: _(interrupting)_ No, I'm not accusing you! In fact, I don't even know _who _to point the cops at! When the horn was going...the truck was unoccupied!

BOB: (_in disbelief_) What? Now that's spooky. Too spooky to take to the cops, sounds like, but if it's real...

SPIKE: May be a test for some new kind of Nazi weapon, or something. I don't know, really. Anyway, don't let me keep you too long.

BOB: Thanks, Spike. And I'll check my truck when I get back, just in case.

_As Bob goes upstairs, Spike says to himself:_

SPIKE: Dad might know. He's got access to all that army intelligence, plus he always knows what he's doing.

_EXT: U.S. Army camp, Germany._

_Lt. Witwicky, sitting in front of the radio with a few other soldiers, angrily addresses no-one in particular._

LT. WITWICKY: Where's Gregory's report? Without that intel, we'll have no idea what we're doing! We'll be charging blind into who knows what! (_grabs the radio_) Let's give it one more try: Base camp to scout, base camp to scout, are you out there? What's taking so long with that report?

_EXT: hill overlooking German housing area – outskirts of Berlin_

_Unknown to Lt. Witwicky, Gregory is lying on the ground, radio equipment right in front of him,trying to speak. He's found a series of German tanks nestled in between some houses. He adjusts his radio again, and speaks:_

GREGORY: Scout to base camp, do you read? I've found at least seven tanks and some artillery a couple miles east of base camp, do you read?

_Unknown to him, the radio's dials de-adjusted themselves to a different frequency while he was talking._

GREGORY: _(after receiving silence)_ Oh, forget about it. I'm gonna tell him in person. (_Abandons radio and turns back to the camp...when a high-pitched electronic voice exclaims:_

FRENZY: (_german_) Not if I have anything to say about it!

_Surprised, Gregory turns around, and sees nothing but his radio. Just then, the radio jumps out of the backpack he was carrying it in, and the metal plates making up its exterior rearrange themselves. A series of clicks and whirrs is heard from the small device._

_Gregory watches in amazement as his own radio, in a matter of two seconds, turns into a small, vaguely human-shaped machine. Red, glowing 'eyes,' one larger than the other, regard the human before them._

GREGORY: What are y-_ (sees the machine raise it's 'arm')_ Oh no-

_A tube attached to the underside of the machine's 'arm' discharges some sort of projectile. A small explosion erupts off of Gregory's chest, where the projectile hit. Gregory gives off a plaintive scream, and falls to the ground dead._

* * *

This script will be published in sections. Stay tuned for the next one!

My big return to the world of fanfiction, after a long college-motivated hiatus! Hope you enjoy this little project!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does.

* * *

_INT: Nazi war bunker, Berlin Germany._

_The image of a swastika on the wall lets everyone know that this is Nazi territory. It's a dark, but well-lit room filled with men in military uniforms, containing file cabinets, telephones, and a large map of the Berlin countryside dominating the middle of the room and showing the position of Allied troops surrounding the city. Everyone's very hard at work making sure that the Axis tactical information is up-to-date..._

_...work which pauses when the Fuhrer himself, ADOLF HITLER, enters the room. At this, they raise their arms and salute him._

NAZI OFFICERS: Heil Hitler! _(return to work after he acknowledges them)_

HITLER: (_Acknowledges the officers, and then singles out one in particular, his second-in-command HEINRICH HIMMLER.) _(_german_) Himmler, tell me you got some word from them.

HIMMLER: (_german_) My leader, we've been trying to reach Soundwave for a little while now, but we've got no response.

HITLER: (_shouting without warning_) _(german) _No response? My soldiers are being defeated, my territories are being lost, and my puppet governors are surrendering! Now, just when I think I caught a break when Starscream and his ilk approach me with a plan to turn this war around, you're telling me they've gone quiet? I cannot rely on anyone these days! _(throws his cap on the floor in frustration)_

HIMMLER: (_german_) I assure you, my leader, the ones responsible for this delay will be reprimanded.

HITLER: (_german_) Reprimanded? Why not drawn and quartered? If this is treachery, they will pay with their-

_Interrupting them, a high-pitched metallic voice comes from a nearby speaker, hooked up to a till-now unseen strange, unearthly device._

STARSCREAM: (_german_) No need to shout, Mr. Hitler. I can hear you just fine.

HITLER: (_german_) Starscream, what took so long for you to respond to my calls?

STARSCREAM: You called me through Soundwave, who was preoccupied at the moment and couldn't be bothered to inform me of your...what was it again?

HITLER: _(german) (irritated)_ I wanted a report on your progress!

STARSCREAM: (_german_) Oh, that. (_gives a condescending chuckle_) Well, all communications from the Allied army groups within our sphere of influence have been disrupted.

HIMMLER: _(german) _What was Soundwave so 'preoccupied' with that you couldn't tell him this sooner?

STARSCREAM: With disrupting enemy communications of course! He only has a limited number of Minicon helpers, and there were more radios and radio operators to disable than we had anticipated...but its all taken care of now.

HITLER: _(german)_ Starscream, when I ask for a report, I expect it to be delivered immediately!

STARSCREAM: _(german)_ And here I almost expected you to thank us for a job well done. Well, if it's so hard for you to give us a little gratitude, maybe I was wrong to think you could ever uphold your end of our bargain. Maybe me and my troops should just pack up and go...

HITLER: _(german) (distressed, and maybe a little frightened)_ No! There's no need for that, Starscream! You'll get your fuel and replacement parts, just...get the job done!

STARSCREAM: _(faking reluctance) (german)_ Oh, very well, I suppose we can stay. Anyway, the Tankor troops are in position and ready to crush the first company of soldiers. You can even give the order, if it'll make you feel better. _(waits a few seconds, then continues)_ They're all listening.

HITLER: (_german_) (_dripping with contempt_) Appreciate the gesture. Tankor troops, begin the assault!

TANKORS: (_german_) At once!

_EXT: U.S. Army base camp, Germany._

_A tank shell lands right in the middle of the camp, sending up a cloud of dust. Luckily, only some equipment is damaged. Paul looks over a hill with some binoculars, and sees three of the tanks Gregory spotted._

PAUL: Sir! Three tanks inbound! (_gives Lt. Witwicky the binoculars_)

LT. WITWICKY: We could have used that a little while ago! Everyone, take cover and get the anti-tank weapons!

_All the soldiers rush to some form of cover – either a hastily-dug foxhole,or behind vehicles. Two anti-tank artillery guns are pulled off the trucks. Another couple of shells come down in the meantime, injuring two soldiers._

LT. WITWICKY: (_looking through binoculars_) I've seen this kind of tank before, a couple 'a the new high-explosive shots ought to get 'em down fast. Give 'em what for, boys!

ARTILLERYMAN: Fire at will!

_Both cannons target the left-most tank, and fire. A huge cloud of smoke obscures the tank from view. A deep voice gives a pained exclamation and a groan, then says:_

TANKOR ONE: _(german)_ Now that smarts.

_A burst of air is heard, and the smoke suddenly clears...revealing that the shells had no effect on the tank except for two scorch marks._

LT. WITWICKY: What?! It's unharmed? Aim again, maybe we can -

_The lieutenant is interrupted when the tanks fire off three more shots, two striking the artillery and one landing right in a cache of anti-tank shells. Huge explosions kill the soldiers near them, and eliminate all artillerymen._

LT. WITWICKY: Johnson, what's going on?

JOHNSON: They hit our guns and ammo, sir!

LT. WITWICKY: (_horrified_) Fall back! Everyone fall back!

_The soldiers grab their weapons and injured comrades, and run to what they think is safety. Their path is blocked by two more Nazi tanks, concealed by the trees and their green-and-brown striped paint. Two more tanks approach them from the sides. One of them produces a small gun from a hidden panel on its turret, and shoots the guns out of the soldiers' hands! German infantry take that moment to reveal themselves. _

GERMAN SOLDIER: (_Heavily accented english)_ Surrender! Now!

_INT: Nazi war bunker, Berlin, Germany._

_A device hidden on one of the tanks allows Hitler to see every moment of the operation._

HITLER: (_german_) Impressive, Starscream. Your troops will make a fine asset to the Reich's armada.

STARSCREAM: (_german_) (_through the radio_) Provided you continue to provide us with what we need as well.

HITLER: (_german_) Yes, yes...Say, why are you sparing them?

STARSCREAM: _(german)_ To learn their languages. We'll do the same with some of the rest of the troops we attack today. Don't worry, we won't spare too many. We just want to better command them when their peoples are enslaved.

HITLER: (_german_) Enslaved by _me_, not you!

STARSCREAM: _(german)_ We only want a _few_ for ourselves, as repairmen! Not even 1% of their numbers! You and your supermen will have the vast majority serving your Reich. Besides, when you tire of a particular group, you can hand them over to us for target practice!

HITLER: _(german) (irritated)_ Fine...Now, have the Tankors move on to the next batch of troops. I'll make sure I have no other matters to attend to.

STARSCREAM: (_german_)You do that. Starscream out. (_cuts his communication_)

HITLER: (_german_) I swear, he gets more infuriating by the day. (w_alks over to a telephone, and pulls the speaker to him_) Bormann, anyone called me during the meeting?

_On the other end of the line, Hitler's private secretary Martin Bormann responds._

BORMANN: (_german_) Yes sir, one of our spies in Eastern America. Says he thinks he's discovered Autobots there.

HITLER: (_german_) WHAT!?

_EXT: Secluded wooded area just outside of Furmantown._

_In a shaded aria, several cars are gathered in a circle. They're the Autobots, and the strange metallic 'man' is standing in the middle, projecting something onto a nearby tree: An image of an Alphabet learning book from a preschool. Strange sounds are coming from their engines..._

AUTOBOTS: _(struggling)_ I...J...K...L...M...O...P...Q...

RATCHET: (_cybertronian_) Wait, I think we missed something!

BUMBLEBEE: (_cybertronian_) Hang on, Ratchet. I'll check.

_Out of Bumblebee's radio comes a new sound:_

RADIO: (_singing_) G, H I J K, LMNOP, Q R S-

BUMBLEBEE: (_shutting off his radio_) (_cybertronian_) Yep, we missed one. I think it was the... (_english, struggling_) N.

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian)_ Good catch. From the top, Autobots.

IRONHIDE: (_cybertronian_) Hey, Prowl, how much longer do we have to do this?

PROWL: (_cybertronian_) Until we learn how to vocalize in, and speak in, this new language. Unless, Ironhide, you'd rather we _steal_ the parts and fuel we need from the natives...

IRONHIDE: (_cybertronian_) No Way! I'd never act like those dirty Decepticons!

PROWL: Then stop complaining and interrupting our practice!

_After a pause, Optimus toots his horn, and the Autobots begin reciting the alphabet again._

AUTOBOTS: (_struggling, but not as much)_ A...B...C...D...E...F...G...

_EXT: Furmantown streets._

_The words 'A later day' appear over Spike walking down the streets. Constantly on the lookout, he's looking all over for signs of potential enemy action. Suddenly, he sees someone speaking to Bob, the trucker from earlier. From the other person comes a mechanical voice, much like the Autobot SIDESWIPE..._

SIDESWIPE: Need...words...find them where?

BOB: (confused) uhhh...try english class?

SIDESWIPE: No...Need words...not...class...

SPIKE: Library's that way. Ask for a dictionary.

SIDESWIPE: Li...ba...ry...ask...dic shun...air...Good.

_The strange person leaves. Spike walks over to Bob and greets him._

SPIKE: Bob! What was all that about?

BOB: That guy was like a babe saying his first words. Thanks for getting rid of him, I wouldn't have known what to do.

SPIKE: You're welcome. (_turns away_)

BOB: Oh, and by the way, I checked my truck. Still where I left it, and nothing's gone. Nothing funny with the horn, either... But I seem to have gained a small hole in my roof. About the size of a small bird.

SPIKE: (_turns back, pretty confused_) Really?

BOB: Yeah, what you saw probably wasn't my truck after all. It got me thinkin, since you're all about catching Nazis...what if somebody saw my truck through that hole, assumed it'd broken down recently, and then painted theirs to look like it so nobody would notice the new arrival?

SPIKE: Maybe! (_pauses for thought_) That's two strange things happening today...continuing a trend from a few days ago! My money's on the Germans...but you'd think a spy would try to learn english beforehand, wouldn't you.?... in any case, I think I should follow that guy.

BOB: You go do that. I got things to do here. See if my leftover ration books from last year are any good anymore.

_Spike rushes off, and Bob turns away, headed to the store...when a nearby pedestrian hollers him over._

PEDESTRIAN: Hey, Bob! Were you and Spike talking about your truck?

BOB: Yeah, the broken down one, why?

PEDESTRIAN: Broken down? Then why's it over by the dump?

_EXT: Outside Furmantown Library_

_Having followed the strange man to the library, Spike waited outside, acting inconspicuously, or so he hoped._

SPIKE: (_glancing at nearby church's bell tower_) Fifteen minutes... Yeah, I'm going inside...

_He stops immediately as he sees his target exit the library carrying a dictionary and a grammar book. Spike follows, in the shadows, shushing curious passersby with his finger, as the strange man walks off to the corner of the street, and asks:_

SIDESWIPE: Can you direct me to the scrap pileys?

PEDESTRIAN: It's 'pile', the 'e' is silent...and yeah, it's over that way. (_points_).

SIDESWIPE: Thank you.

PEDESTRIAN: You do that. (_to himself_) If a grown man like that needs help with basic grammar, this country's doing something wrong with its education.

_The pedestrian departs, and the Sideswipe-voiced man goes another way, with Spike following close behind._

_EXT: Furmantown Garbage Dump_

_Another man is rifling through the mounds of trash, completely unhindered by the smell. It's the same guy who was seen driving Optimus the other day._

_Eventually, the man leaves the dump and walks to the familiar red-and-blue truck, tucked away in a corner. The Sideswipe-voiced man appears that moment, in a familiar red car._

SIDESWIPE: _(cybertronian) _I was about to go looking for you at the scrap piles!

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian) _The doors were open here, and I had to rule this out as a viable source of replacement parts.

SIDESWIPE: _(cybertronian)_ Really?...Were there also guards at the scrap pile?

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian) (reluctantly) _Yes. Armed natives were guarding a truck that was taking from the pile. It looked like a wartime recycling movement.

SIDESWIPE: _(cybertronian)_ And you had another flashback. _(Optimus nods)_ I know you had a lot of troubling experiences in the war with the Decepticons...maybe you should sit the next gathering mission out.

OPTIMUS: _(cybertronian) _I didn't alert any natives this time. Besides, I... find myself strangely drawn to observe these people. I think it's because...War has hardly touched this area of the planet. It reminds me of Cybertron in the days before Megatron. When Autobots could live their lives as they chose, without the omnipresent war threatening their lives, liberties, and happiness... I wish I could warn them of the scourges war brings, and save them from the fate we were forced to suffer. But as far as I know, they already know them, and embrace them just as Megatron did.

SIDESWIPE: _(cybertronian)_ Well, maybe you can ask them tomorrow – now that we've got these. Here, you can read them on the way over. (_hands over the books_)

OPTIMUS: Excellent, Sideswipe. Let's roll out.

_The man with Optimus' voice enters the hidden truck, and drives off with the red car. A gray, worn car follows, driven by Bob. He drives up the street until he sees Spike, and he asks:_

BOB: Hey, need a lift? Well if you wanna follow them I think you probably will.

SPIKE: Thanks again, Bob.

_EXT: Wooded area._

_Following the two automobiles at a safe distance, Bob's car drives up to a point in the road where they turned off._

BOB: Now, I personally don't wanna get involved _too_ much. But if you want to, well, my darling wife is a bit of a hobby photographer. There's a camera in the back.

SPIKE: Gee, thanks Bob. I owe you one.

BOB: Given the gas I had to take out of my rations, I'd say we're even. I'm only doing this because your father's one of the best men I ever had the privilege of knowing. Head straight on his shoulders, never wrong.

SPIKE: Yeah, never wrong...except about one thing. But you weren't there.

BOB: Huh?

SPIKE: When he left back in '41 to help the British, he told me we wouldn't have to worry about anyone striking American soil. He'd keep all the enemies off our lawn and come home safely...and then Pearl Harbor happened.

BOB: I see. But he's okay, right?

SPIKE: (_reaches for the camera_) Yeah, he writes every chance he gets. But I got to thinkin' that day, if the Japanese could do it, why not Nazis? Guess that's I'm here to make sure this isn't them. And have this camera prove it to the cops if it is. (_Gets out of the car with camera_) Go on with your errands, I can walk home. Mom's already at work, and I had the day off.

BOB: Stay safe, kid. (_drives off_)

_EXT: Hidden path in woods_

_Following the tire tracks, Spike goes farther and farther into the woods. Apprehension and fear start to creep in, and he finds himself almost willing to turn back...until he sees a light off in the distance. Hugging the trees, he rushes closer._

_Eventually, he finds himself in a small clearing populated by several cars. They're watching a series of projections playing out on a nearby large tree, all at the same time, while one man is standing in the center – the guy Spike saw at the library. they're going by too fast for Spike to catch any information, but it's done a minute after he arrives, so he can't make any sense of it at all. Just then, voices are heard:_

RATCHET: So, this is...English.

SIDESWIPE: Yes, I think so. I tried using some words from that book before we came here, and it seemed to work. Should've read the grammar book as well, though; I think my mistakes made an unfavorable impression on the guy I talked to.

RATCHET: Well, we learn from our mistakes. And this time, we could study it a little more closely ourselves. We should be speaking it pretty well now, and a little practice should mean nobody should notice the difference!

IRONHIDE: Thank the Matrix for logic circuits.

OPTIMUS: So let us consider this a job well done, Autobots. Let's use English for general communication, since we're going to be using it a lot to interact with the native...human population.

PROWL: Hey, I just noticed something: That word, 'prowl', if our logic circuits interpreted it correctly, should be a translation of my name!

SIDESWIPE: It should be, Prowl! This language, in syntax and structure, is very similar to our own! So...my own name should be...Sideswipe!

SUNSTREAKER: Don't leave me out, bro! How about I call myself 'Sunstreaker?'

SIDESWIPE: Well if you don't mind telling everyone that you're a glory hound, then by all means! (_laughs_)

IRONHIDE: Heh...well, by that logic, I'm Ironhide.

RATCHET: And I'm Ratchet.

BUMBLEBEE: No fair! You guys got all the cool names, and I'm stuck with 'Bumblebee'!

_Everyone laughs for a second._

OPTIMUS: Well, all that's left is my name, then. How about...Convoy?

PROWL: Hmmm, doesn't have the 'weight' of your old name, don't you think? Sorta unfitting the leader of our kind... How about...Optimus? I know it isn't a real word in this language, but -

OPTIMUS: No worries. I shall then be...Optimus Prime.

_Spike, meanwhile, has spent all this time setting up the camera. Thinking that no one is looking, because all the people he can see are facing the other way, he walks out of cover to take a picture. The cars that are facing him, however, Ironhide and Sunstreaker, see him just fine through their fellows._

SUNSTREAKER: Who are you and what do you want?

_Spike doesn't move for a minute, thinking they must be testing out their language again._

SUNSTREAKER: You! Yes, you with that...camera! Prime, Prowl, he's right behind you!

_Optimus and Prowl back up, and turn themselves around to see the intruder in their private affairs, with no-one in their drivers' seats!_ _Spike is understandably spooked, and turns to run...only for Sunstreaker, the large yellow car, to cut him off._

SUNSTREAKER: Ooh, so you think you can spy on us, can'tcha? Think you can call in some human reinforcements, blow our cover, drive the newcomers offworld, glory to your people, huh? Well I got news for you

SIDESWIPE: Bro, stop that! You're scaring him!

_Spike turns around to see another driverless car, the same mold as the yellow one in front of him, drive up to him._

SUNSTREAKER: I was just having a little fun, that's all!

SPIKE: _(as cars back up)_ (_frightned_) What...are you?

BUMBLEBEE: If we tell you, you promise not to tell anyone else?

SPIKE: (_Frightened, but calming down a little_) B..but how do I know...you're not Nazis?

SIDESWIPE: Nazis? That's not a word. Why use it?

BUMBLEBEE: Keep our secret, and we'll let you judge for yourself. Kay?

OPTIMUS: You are the first native of this world who has become aware of our presence, as far as we know. We conceal ourselves for our safety, to protect us from your kind's superstitions and warlike nature. We cannot force you to keep our secret, but we would prefer it if you do so.

SPIKE: _(calmed by Optimus' words slightly, but still somewhat worried)_...leave America alone and we'll leave you alone. How 'bout that?

BUMBLEBEE: What's so special about a continent?

OPTIMUS: Are you referring to the people who live on this continent called 'America'? Because if so, I can assure you we have no intention of harming this planet or its people.

SPIKE: ….OK...I guess I can keep your secret. But if you're lying...

OPTIMUS: If you believe us to be lying, we will allow you to break your promise. The burden is on us to convince you of our good intentions.

_Spike nods._

IRONHIDE: Alright then, I guess...since you're not gonna tell anyone else, we can show you a few things about ourselves. Like, for instance, how we are operating without one of your kind at our operation compartments.

SPIKE: _(pointing to guy in center)_ Then what's he for, then? I saw him driving you!

SIDESWIPE: Not 'he', 'it'. It's a non-sentient robotic remote walker disguised as a human. Here, I'll show you:

_the 'remote walker' walks towards spike, then flickers, revealing its mechanical interior. Spike watches this with a mixture of awe and uneasy wariness_

SIDESWIPE: We can even project our own voices through them to imitate humans. _(through the walker's speaker)_ Fooled everyone except you.

BUMBLEBEE: Optimus, can we show him our real drivers?

OPTIMUS: Yes, but one at a time. So as not to overwhelm him...transform. (_waits a few seconds, nothing happens._) Oh, maybe it has to be in our original language.

_Optimus utters the cybertronian version of 'transform': A series of five noises, consisting of a mix of grinding metal and white noise, as something strange happens: the red-and-blue truck that represents him changes form, into a large humanoid shape. The headlights become shoulders, wheels become heels, windows become pectorals, and the attached trailer becomes a sort of cape._

_Prowl's next, as his police-car form changes as well. Doors become wing-like extensions, and bumper and grill become the chest. Ironhide's red truck form has the windows and the top of the cab becoming feet, the bed becoming legs, and the rest becoming the upper body. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe change next, being essentially red and yellow versions of each other: both of their car hoods become covers for their chest, and both have doors sticking up off of their shoulders as decorations. Bumblebee, the yellow-and-black smaller car, has the cab become his chest, the doors his arms, and the front of the car his legs. Ratchet is last, forming himself out of his white ambulance shape._

_Eventually, seven humanoid giants with car parts all over them, and blue glowing lights where eyes should be, tower over Spike, and regard him._

OPTIMUS: (_speaking through a visor which moves with his 'mouth'_) These are our true forms. As you can clearly see, we are not vehicles. We are Autonomous Robotic Lifeforms, or Autobots for short.

_Spike stares up at them in awe._

_INT: Furmantown military factory._

_A series of incomplete military trucks goes by on an assembly line. Scores of women, pressed into service by nearly all the men going off to battle, piece the car together. Completed trucks roll off the line with the same efficiency one expects of the men who used to work here._

_Among them is Nancy Witwicky, inserting spark plugs into the new engines. She's straining at her work, but her devotion to family and country drives her on. Suddenly, the bell rings, signaling that she can go home._

NANCY: What? It's early!

FOREMAN: (_through loudspeaker_) Congratulations, ladies! We've nearly doubled our efficiency! Keep it up and we could all be in for a raise! Until they figure it out, though, we're gonna send you gals home early with full wages for the day.

NANCY: Phew!

SALLY: So what do we do now, Nancy?

NANCY: Well, Sally, I'm gonna go home and see if Spike actually got those tomato seeds for our garden, or if he's off on another wild Nazi chase.

SALLY: (_sigh_) If it's not Nazis, it's something else. Ever since that husband of yours joined the military, Spike's been playing soldier where we shouldn't be needing soldiers. My boy William's really worried, with him accusing good people of being enemy agents, he'll get in trouble some day...

NANCY: Don't worry about it. It's been harmless so far, thanks to me...or so I like to think. Once Phillip gets home, I hope he can get it out of his system, and we can go back to a normal life.

_EXT: Autobot encampment in woods._

_Spike is still staring up at the Autobots, having quite the opposite of a normal day._

SPIKE: Autobots...where'd you come from?

OPTIMUS: We come from the planet Cybertron, a world far away from this one.

SPIKE: (_still somewhat skeptical, trying to get them to trip up and reveal their __real__ origins_) Well...who made you?

SUNSTREAKER: _(snickers)_ I dunno, who made you?

_Spike is unsure of how to respond to the question, until Optimus makes it unnecessary by answering his._

OPTIMUS: Our origins are a matter of debate among religious scholars and archaeologists, but all of our kind agree on one thing: Our creator, whoever he is, is called Primus. And this, (_opens chest, revealing a glowing crystal held in an ornate two-handled container_) is his gift to us.

_All Autobots bow in respect as the glowing crystal is revealed. Optimus closes his chestplate, and everyone resumes their former positions._

OPTIMUS: It is called the Matrix, and it breathes the spark of life into all of us. Without it, the bodies that emerge from the protoform forges are little more than hunks of metal. As Prime, it is my sworn duty to protect it.

RATCHET: And we Autobots, in turn, protect him and follow his leadership.

SPIKE: So you...you're the boss of these guys?

OPTIMUS: Indeed. Tradition dictates that the wisest of all the Autobot leaders would be given stewardship of the Matrix, and the title of Prime.

SPIKE: Yeah, well... well, how do I know this isn't one big lie? That you're not all secret German technology?

PROWL: We've never been to Germany...we don't even know where it is, we just know _what_ it is thanks to your dictionary! What's so special about it?

SPIKE: _(playing along if they're lying, helping them along if they're truthful)_ Well, they're run by a group called 'The Nazis,' and...The U.S.A.'s kind of at war with them. Along with Russia, and the better half of Europe.

_At the mention of war, Optimus Prime's electronic 'eyes' narrow and his gaze loses its focus on Spike._

RATCHET: Really? All those countries against one...?

SPIKE: And they were really holding out against us for a while. And if you count the war in Asia against their allies, the Japanese, we're fighting them all over the world!

OPTIMUS: (_horrified_) A world war...

_Optimus raises his gaze, staring off into the distance. His 'breathing' accelerates._

RATCHET: (_worried_) Uhh, Prime? (_touches Optimus_)

OPTIMUS: (_jerks at Ratchet's touch_) Ah! Ah, ah, Ratchet...sorry.

SPIKE: Uh...O..kay, what just happened?

RATCHET: Optimus has had more than his fair share of war. We all have; it's why we're even here. (_to Optimus_) Sit down, sir.

SUNSTREAKER: Look at us. Our technology is so advanced, to us you humans look like you're banging rocks together and calling it 'science'! We'd find nothing of value on this planet, when we have everything we need for a perfect life on Cybertron...that is, until the Decepticons came and screwed everything up.

IRONHIDE: Now our planet is uninhabitable, and we must scrape resources from this world in order to survive. And it's all thanks to this guy:

_Ironhide presses a button next to his 'eyes,' and they shine with bright light...projecting an image of another Cybertronian, this one wearing a black helmet, and having red eyes in contrast to the Autobots' blue._

IRONHIDE: Megatron.

* * *

Big Dramatic Cybertron flashback in a week or two!

I don't usually update this fast, but i've been sitting on this project for a while and I also have the free time of summer.

And if you really like this story, a Review/Favorite/Both might spur me on!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does.

* * *

_EXT: Cybertronian metal landscapes._

_It is a series of still images, depicting the short history of the Transformers. The images depict a landscape made out of buildings, advanced technologies, and metal ground. No rocks, trees, concrete, glass, or animals – just metal ground, buildings, and people. _

_The first image is of a group of cybertronians sitting in a stately gathering-place, much like one would see at a government. Decorated on a wall behind them is a red, face-shaped symbol made out of several blocky shapes: The Autobot insignia. Before them stands the one called Megatron, taking the artifact Optimus called the Matrix from another cybertronian._

IRONHIDE: _(narrating)_ At first, we all thought Megatron was just another politician, elected to the ruling Council of Iacon like the rest. Then Sentinel Prime neared death, and he had to choose the wisest among the leaders to be his replacement. Since Megatron was the councilor with the least amount of corruption scandals, he was chosen to succeed him as Prime.

_The next image is of Megatron on what looks like an elaborate stage, holding the Matrix aloft, in front of rows upon rows of lifeless cybertronians...and behind Megatron, members of the Council of Iacon look on._

PROWL: (_narrating_) As was customary for the Prime, he used the Matrix to give the spark of life to a set of protoforms, creating new Cybertronians... Only then did they discover the _true_ Megatron. For a portion of his true self had become embedded in the personalities of these new Cybertronians.

_The next image is of a rally, with all members carrying a strange symbol on their bodies: A purple face-shaped emblem, with pointy edges. The Decepticon insignia._

PROWL: (_narrating_) After the protoforms he gave life to all turned out to be criminals, it was discovered that Megatron held the sympathies of a violent anti-establishment group called the Decepticons, so-named because they believed that scholars who claimed Primus was a pacifist were liars.

SUNSTREAKER: _(narrating)_ To quote an argument they used, "Why would Primus give this much strength and power, and not expect us to use it?"

_The next image is of two councilors presenting the Matrix to a red-and-blue cybertronian with the Autobot insigna, while armed guards drag away an enraged Megatron, Decepticon insignia on full display._

PROWL: _(narrating)_ The vast majority of the Autobots in the Council believed that the current interpretation of Primus was correct, and Cybertronians were bound to respect the lives and rights of all species. As soon as evidence appeared that Megatron intended to militarize Cybertron and conquer a galaxy-spanning empire, as his Decepticon supporters would demand, the Council stripped him of his title and replaced him.

_The next image is the cybertronian body of Optimus Prime._

PROWL: _(narrating)_ His replacement was a simple librarian named Orion Pax, an Autobot who was popular and charismatic, but had turned down a career in politics for fear of compromising his morals, and worked in the Iacon Hall of Records. It took some convincing, but the council managed to get him to accept the Matrix, and thus he became Optimus Prime.

_The next image is Megatron at the forefront of an army of robots wearing the Decepticon insigina, causing chaos in the streets of a large city._

IRONHIDE: _(narrating)_ We hoped that would be the end of it, but it turned out Megatron was a _seriously_ sore loser. Before we knew what hit us, he had become leader of the Decepticons and weaponized them all! They started their attack out of Kaon, and spread all over Cybertron, killing and pillaging wherever they went! At first they were a distinct minority._..(the image changes to Autobots and Decepticons fighting each other)_ but by the time we wised up and started fighting back, we were evenly matched. They had slaughtered billions of us.

_A series of images, depicting ruined metallic landscapes dotted with robot corpses, is displayed._

SIDESWIPE: _(narrating)_ But it didn't get much better. We fought and fought for centuries. Soon, all of our infrastructure, all the energon farms that gave us fuel, the mineral mines from which we derived spare parts, and the protoform forges that created new bodies, they were all destroyed in the crossfire. We would have fought until our race went extinct... _(The image changes to one of Optimus and a red winged Decepticon talking together.)_ but then Megatron fell in battle, and the new Decepticon leader Starscream drafted a truce with Optimus: _(The image changes to outer space, seeing multiple spaceships leave Planet Cybertron.) _Both parties would end hostilities long enough to leave Cybertron and go their separate ways, in search of a new home.

_EXT: Autobot camp, woods outside Furmantown_.

_His explanation taken care of, Ironhide turns off the projectors in his eyes, and turns back to an awestruck Spike._

IRONHIDE: Which brings us here, to this planet called Earth. We had hoped to land somewhere more technologically advanced, but an accident in an asteroid belt had damaged our ship, the Ark, and we couldn't go any farther that this place.

SPIKE: (_looks at Optimus_) Wh... what do you even hope to gain here?

OPTIMUS: _(sitting, taking deep breaths, next to Ratchet)_ Fuel and replacement parts. There are over a hundred Autobots still in cold storage aboard the Ark, many whose systems are close to atrophy from disuse. We need a steady supply of compatible fuel, and the means to replace what is broken. And we need it soon, or we will die.

SPIKE: Well, why not just ask us?

BUMBLEBEE: No way! Your guys'd shoot us as soon as look at us!

RATCHET: We've ran into a species like yours before in our travels. Early in their lifecycles, many sentient races are extremely hostile towards outsiders...often times, even to each other. Even our ancient history tells of Autobots fighting Autobots over varied disagreements. But you humans, you're a young species, in the early stages of mechanization...and already you're having a world war.

OPTIMUS: Hence, we adapt our bodies to transform into human vehicles, and enter your world in secret. Learn your language so we can barter for the fuel and parts we need in the way you humans do. Inefficient, but far better than suffering casualties in a conflict provoked by unfamiliarity.

SPIKE: Well, your sneaking around didn't really help – I got suspicious real quick, who's to say nobody else is?

PROWL: It's a chance we'll have to take. Maybe we could ask you to deflect suspicion from us?

SUNSTREAKER: Why should he? He could still be as suspicious as he was coming in!

BUMBLEBEE: Sunstreaker! After we showed him all this? (_gestures to his robot body)_ All of that? _(points to the tree where Ironhide was projecting)_ Nobody would need more than that to convince him-

SPIKE: No, Sunstreaker's right. After all, the Nazis are losing the war. Could make 'em desperate enough to try anything, even something requiring as big a lie as this...if it is a lie.

BUMBLEBEE: (_slightly betrayed_) But...what about the promise you made?

OPTIMUS: _(sighing in defeat)_ If nothing we say can convince him of our harmlessness, he never made any promise.

_Everyone stands in awkward silence, trying to come up with a mutually beneficial solution._

SPIKE: _(exclaiming)_ Hey! I know someone who might be able to guess whether or not you're Nazi superweapons! My mom builds trucks and planes at the war production plant, she might know a thing or two about military hardware!

OPTIMUS: And whether or not we are too advanced to be made by any human military engineer?

SPIKE: _(unsure, hoping they believe him)_ I think so...

OPTIMUS: If it'll ensure your trust, I will take the chance. Bumblebee, transport him to his mother.

BUMBLEBEE: Right away, Prime!

_Bumblebee transforms into his yellow-with-black-stripes car form, and opens his door to let in Spike, who enters. A remote walker enters Bumblebee's driver's seat, disguises itself as a human, and then they drive off._

_EXT: Furmantown suburban area, near shipyard._

_Nancy Witwicky is seen walking into her house, opening the door._

NANCY: Spike? You in there? _(waits, receives no answer)_ Spi-iiike! _(enters, closes door)._

_Just after she leaves the scene, Bumblebee turns onto the street...and drives right past Nancy's house._

BUMBLEBEE: (_through the remote walker_) How much farther to your mother's house?

SPIKE: _(lying)_ Not that far... We'll turn up here.

_At Spike's suggestion, Bumblebee makes the turn. They drive down the new street...in a direction taking them right to the Navy Shipyard._

_Suddenly, Spike hears the siren of a Fire Truck._

SPIKE: Bumblebee! Pull over, there's a fire truck nearby!

BUMBLEBEE: (_through the remote walker_) Fire? No way am I getting incinerated! (_pulls over_)

SPIKE: No, it's not _spreading _fire, it's putting them out!

BUMBLEBEE: _(through the remote walker) _Oh, so that's the vehicle of fire_fighters_! Makes a lot more sense in a civilian zone-

_They are suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. A quick look reveals that a fire truck got involved in a traffic accident: A car had crashed into the side of the hose-carrying truck, nearly knocking the whole thing over on its side._

_The firefighters, miraculously unharmed, stumble over to the car that crashed into their truck's side, and speak to the driver._

FIREFIGHTER: What's your problem? Do you realize what you've done?

DRIVER: I'm sorry, I tried to stop but my brakes wouldn't respond!

FIREFIGHTER: We're the only hosemen in our district who didn't get drafted, so if we can't get to the fire they'll have to ask another department! And that'll take time, time that the people in that building likely don't have! _(points to smoke rising over buildings)_

_Spike and Bumblebee only heard part of this conversation, but they understand it and are horrified by it._

SPIKE: (_worried for the firemen and the people they want to rescue_) Oh man...that's...makes you wish you could help, doesn't it?

BUMBLEBEE: Yeah...(_suddenly gets idea_) Kid, here's where you get out. Can't put you in harm's way; I'll come back soon.

_Bumblebee opens his door, and tilts Spike's seat slightly so he is not-so-subtly encouraged to get out. He then turns his remote walker to him and says:_

BUMBLEBEE: (_through the remote walker_) What I'm about to do here is severely against Optimus' orders...please don't tell him I'm doing this.

_With that said, Bumblebee's headlights flash, briefly enveloping the fire engine in a strange glow. Bumblebee does this five more times, but the angry firemen don't notice. Then, he drives himself into an alley, hoping no one was looking. Then, he braces for what is about to be a painful process. Parts of his body start glowing, and changing their shape. Steam starts to come off of some of his parts, indicating the presence of heat. Bumblebee struggles to maintain his silence._

_The process takes less than half a minute, and at the end, Bumblebee's vehicle form is an exact replica of the crashed fire engine, hoses and pumps included. His remote walker also takes the shape of a fireman. Bumblebee pulls out of the alley in his new form, to the amazement of Spike. Bumblebee pulls up to the firemen, turns on his siren briefly to get their attention, and then addresses them via remote walker:_

BUMBLEBEE: (_through the remote walker_) Need a lift?

FIREFIGHTER: What we need are hoses, to take to the fire!

BUMBLEBEE: (_through the remote walker_) Well, I got some hose to spare...

FIREMEN: _(surprised, but grateful)_ Great! The fire's at 12th and Downing!

BUMBLEBEE: (_through the remote walker_) Ok, climb aboard, I'll get you there...(_to himself_) I hope.

_The firemen climb on, and Bumblebee drives off, siren blazing._

_EXT: 12__th__ and Downing, burning apartment building._

_After a harrowing drive, Bumblebee takes the firemen to the burning building, tilting around a corner from the speed. The firemen stumble off, shaken but ready to get into action: They roll out the hose and attach it to the fire hydrant._

FIRE CHIEF: Aim that hose to the third floor, boys! There's people still trapped up there, and if this stuff reaches the gas line...

FIREMEN: Yes Sir!

_In no time at all, the hose is turned on and water is gushing into the third floor. Going methodically, they slowly extinguish the fire on that floor. Shortly, the ladder company is getting a ladder up there to rescue the trapped people..._

_...when suddenly a burst of flames from the second floor knocks the firemen on their feet! Bumblebee quickly realizes what happened, and acts while everyone's distracted: He partially transforms, and uses his robot arm to throw a large barrel-shaped device into the building. He then folds his arm back into himself, looking like a fire engine again._

_INT: Apartment building, second floor._

_The barrel bounces right up to the spot where some debris had knocked a stove aside and exposed the gas line. A light on the barrel blinks three times, and then the barrel bursts, sending gallons of water into the room...and a few other things. A strange substance coats the walls, and is immediately washed off...except for the gas line, where the heat dries it instantly. Fire stops spewing out of the pipes, and the remaining water and other substances extinguishes a large portion of the rest._

_EXT: 12__th__ and Downing, burning apartment building._

_The fire chief looks back at the second floor, and notices the sudden reduction of flames bursting out of the windows._

FIRE CHIEF: What just happened? _(thinks, and decides not to question his good luck)_ Oh forget it, Get those people to safety!

_The ladder company resumes their duties, and in no time at all, the people on the third floor are safe. Focus is put back onto the hoses, and additional ones are deployed.. _

_Soon the fire is extinguished, and the fire chief congratulates everyone on a job well done:_

FIRE CHIEF: Alright, well done everyone! Everyone safe with minor burns, mimimal property damage, and salvage teams are recovering what they can.

FIREMAN: Thank you sir.

FIRE CHIEF: One question though, Ryan: What took you so long?

RYAN: Traffic...in fact, our engine got in a traffic _accident._ If it weren't for that friendly driver over there _(gestures behind him)_ we might never have gotten here at all.

FIRE CHIEF: What friendly driver? _(causes all the firemen to turn around, and see that the engine is nowhere to be seen)_ Besides, I thought that one _was_ your engine! Looked just like it, markings and all!

_Around the corner, Bumblebee, now back in his yellow-with-black-stripes car form, leaves them confused._

_EXT: Furmantown streets._

_Bumblebee meets Spike again walking in the general direction of the fire, so they meet halfway._

BUMBLEBEE: Everyone's OK, nobody got hurt. Just a few burns, but those'll wash off easily, right?

SPIKE: Um, burns don't wash off, Bumblebee.

BUMBLEBEE: _(embarrassed)_ Oh...uhh...do they heal?

SPIKE: If they're not too bad.

BUMBLEBEE: Good, then. Firemen said they were only minor burns.

SPIKE: ...How'd you do that, anyway? Turning into a fire engine?

BUMBLEBEE: I'm still asking that question myself! I tried to turn into something with more mass than me! I had to turn my own tubes into hoses, and almost lost them! Felt so weird, having all that water rushing through me! _(shivers)_ And to top it all off, I almost got caught! Had to plug a gas leak with one of my glue bombs! I say, leave the emergency rescues to Ratchet, I'm not cut out for it!

SPIKE: Then why do it?

BUMBLEBEE: Well, they made it sound like they needed help, and that innocent people would die if they didn't get it... I was up to the task this time, but just barely. _(waits for a response from Spike, but continues on after receiving none)_ Every Autobot, from the day he's protoformed, is told his responsibility is to respect and protect life whenever possible. That sentient life especially is to be afforded the rights to enjoy peace, justice, and freedom. Even warlike species like yours.

SPIKE: I can trust you, in other words. No war-crazed Nazi would stop to help people like that...let's go to my Mom.

_Bumblebee opened his passenger-side door, and Spike entered. Bumblebee started off..._

SPIKE: Hold on, Bumblebee! Mom's the other way!

BUMBLEBEE: Really? But your directions -

SPIKE: _(uneasy)_ I...well, I was kinda misleading you. I kinda thought the army would be a better judge, until you pulled that stunt just now. I think I trust you around my Mom now.

BUMBLEBEE: ...OK. It's not nice, that you lied to me. The others would be furious... (_friendly and sneaky_) if they were to find out.

SPIKE: (_relieved_) Thanks.

_EXT: Witwicky house, Furmantown suburbs._

_Spike rings the doorbell on his mother's house. She opens the door, and her neutral expression changes to slightly annoyed._

NANCY: (disappointed) Spike, you said you'd be back before I was, and have the gardening done. I come home, and find not only you completely gone, but lots of weeds and empty space. Care to explain yourself?

SPIKE: Uh, yes, as a matter of fact! I have someone I'd like you to meet!

NANCY: Oh really? About time you actually made a friend instead of an enemy. It is a friend, right?

SPIKE: Yeah! Well, I first met them because they were acting a bit suspicious...but after spending a little while with them, I think they're actually people I'd want as friends. And they've got the same idea about me – in fact, they'd like to ask a few favors of you!

NANCY: _(relieved – like a weight had been taken off her parenting shoulders)_ Thank you, Spike. So, where are they?

_EXT: Autobot camp, woods outside Furmantown_

_Spike and Nancy are in the company of the Autobots, who have just related their story again._

OPTIMUS: _(addressing a shocked Nancy)_ And that is our plight, Mrs. Witwicky.

NANCY: (_wrapping her head around the whole idea_) Right...So, Optimus, you've been causing those funny rumors that I heard from some of my neighbors?

OPTIMUS: All of us. Normally, Bumblebee takes care of the scouting, but since fuel's an issue, we've all been sharing the duties.

NANCY: Bumblebee?

BUMBLEBEE: Yep. I'm one of the best Autobot scouts there is. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe over there are soldiers, brothers-in-arms, Ironhide's a weapons specialist, Ratchet's the medic, Prowl's the strategist and second-in-command, and Optimus Prime is the leader.

PROWL: We use our military designations to remind us that it was war that brought us here.

NANCY: Makes sense. So, anyway, I picked up a little mechanical skill while working in the factories. I can definitely tell you're not of this world, that no human engineer could have designed you (_Spike looks at Bumblebee, who nods knowingly_), but I don't know if it's enough to help you.

RATCHET: Well, if I knew how a typical human automobile engine worked, and had a small sample of the petroleum solution they use as fuel, I could take it from there.

NANCY: I'll be sure to ask my friends when I get back to town. Let's talk again tomorrow.

OPTIMUS: Very well. Bumblebee?

_Bumblebee transforms again, and Spike and Nancy enter._

_EXT: Witwicky House_

_Nancy exits Bumblebee, and Spike moves to do the same thing...but goes back._

NANCY: Spike, don't forget we still have dinner and gardening to take care of!

SPIKE: In a minute! (_to Bumblebee_) I've got a question...How did you make an exception for the Decepticons in your 'all life is precious' belief?

BUMBLEBEE: I think we called them an 'enemy of life itself' or something. I dunno, it's been a long time. We felt justified somehow, but after the devastation the war brought...well, let's just say I've heard some of us think we shouldn't have made the exception.

SPIKE: But wouldn't the Decepticons have conquered the galaxy anyway? I think you guys made the right choice in standing up to them.

BUMBLEBEE: Optimus Prime wouldn't agree. I think he blames himself for starting the war, sometimes. Thinks he took the Matrix from Megatron unfairly. Besides, we had to let them go in order to survive, so we technically failed in the 'stopping them from conquering' objective.

SPIKE: Oh don't beat yourselves up too badly; You guys made friends here, while they sound like the type to only make enemies. I don't think they'd have gotten far.

BUMBLEBEE: Thank you... Spike. See you around.

_Bumblebee drives off, and Spike enters the house to help his Mom out with chores, and take a rest after an eventful day...both are unaware that the Nazi spy Klaus was watching their every move._

_EXT: Skies above German plains, not that far from Berlin._

_An entire squadron of Allied planes soars over the German countryside. Around fifty bombers are flying in a box formation, with dozens of escort planes._

BOMBER PILOT: (_over radio_) You boys ready for this, over?

FIGHTER PILOT: _(over radio)_ Ready, over.

BOMBER PILOT: Passing danger line in 3...2...1!

_The planes zip into enemy territory...and as soon as they do, a metallic bird latches onto the middle bomber of the first wave, and folds itself up into a strange device._

_EXT: German airfield_

_A pair of Focke-Wulf fighter planes are taking off – one is colored red, the other blue. Strange voices come over the radio:_

SOUNDWAVE: _(german) (through the radio)_ Buzzsaw in position, Commander Starscream. Ready to jam enemy signals on your orders.

STARSCREAM: _(german)_ Excellent, Soundwave. Now, I'm starting the attack personally. Thundercracker, pick off strays. Tankor troops, attack the ones about to reach city limits. And if we find any survivors afterwards, send them to the prison with the others.

THUNDERCRACKER, TANKORS: _(german) (through the radio)_ Yes, Starscream!

_As the dialogue finishes, the fighters take off. Embedded in the german iron cross decorations on their wings is a purple emblem – the Decepticon insignia._

SOUNDWAVE: _(german) (through the radio)_Commander, communication from Hitler.

HITLER: _(german) (through the radio)_ Starscream, our American spy's got-

STARSCREAM: _(german) (interrupting) _Put him on hold, let me take care of this.

HITLER: _(german) (through the radio)_ No! You will not disregard me like-

_EXT: Allied bomber squadron over German Countryside_

_The squadron is cruising at high altitude, when one of the pilots spots a lone Focke-Wulf headed right for them._

FIGHTER PILOT: (_through radio_) Enemy fighter spotted. Repeat, enemy fighter-

_At this he is cut off, as his radio suddenly starts blasting white noise. The other pilots experience the same problem, finding themselves unable to hear their comrade's voices._

FIGHTER PILOT: Come in! Come in! Oh forget it! _(starts shooting)_

_Other fighters start shooting at the approaching Focke-Wulf, but have no effect. Plenty of the bullets connect, but they just bounce right off. And the plane just keeps on flying right into their path, on a collision course..._

_...eventually crashing into one of the bombers. The Focke-Wulf flies out completely unscathed, but the bomber goes down. The Focke-Wulf then turns, slicing the tails off all the other bombers before anyone could react. On the next turn-around, the German plane fires its weapons, downing all the nearby fighters with one shot each. One fighter successfully dodges the shot, however...only to be smashed into by the blue Focke-Wulf._

_The metal bird detaches itself from the falling plane, and flies back to the next wave...while a voice erupts from the Focke-Wulf: that of Starscream._

STARSCREAM: _(german) _Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That felt good! You get the next wave, Thundercracker; now, Soundwave, put me through to Hitler.

_The following conversation takes place while Starscream is hanging back, looking for strays from the bomber wave to shoot down._

HITLER: _(german) (through the radio)_ NEVER HANG UP ON ME AGAIN, STARSCREAM!

STARSCREAM: _(tries to contain laughter, but fails, guffawing loudly)_

HITLER: _(german) (through the radio) _What's so funny?!

STARSCREAM: (_german_) Oh, nothing...except that if you were Megatron, and said that, I'd have been intimidated into obeying! You're no Megatron, so it's funny when it comes from you!

HITLER: _(german) (through the radio)_ Did Megatron keep you in line?

STARSCREAM: _(german)_Yes...too much. He refused to listen to me, the most sensible of his commanders, out of arrogance and ignorance. Arrogance and ignorance that cost him his title and his life.

HITLER: _(german) (through the radio) (sensing Starscream's intent to intimidate him_) I'm no Megatron, true, but if my armies...and allies, have effective communication, we will not make the mistakes you say he made. So, you listen to what our Spy in America has to say on -

STARSCREAM: (_german_) (_interrupting_) The Autobots? Have they made any contact with humans? Actual humans, not remote walkers?

HITLER: _(german) (through the radio)_ Just one, a teenager named 'Spike'. And-

STARSCREAM: (_german_) Has Motormaster met up with the spies yet?

HITLER: _(german) (through the radio)_ (_interrupting_) No, and-

STARSCREAM: (_german_) (_interrupting_) That's all I need to know. Hang up, Soundwave.

HITLER: _(german) (through the radio) (furious)_ STARSCREAM, YOU WILL-

STARSCREAM: _(german)_ Oh, sometimes these humans get on my nerves. Anyway, Soundwave, relay the last part of this transmission to Motormaster. He'll know what to do.

SOUNDWAVE: _(german) (through the radio) _Acknowledged.

_Starscream continues to fly towards the bombers, him and Thundercracker tearing every plane to shreds._

_EXT: Autobot camp, woods outside Furmantown._

_The next day, Nancy is showing the Autobots diagrams detailing the inner workings of cars, while Spike helps her stay organized. _

PROWL: _(looking at one of the diagrams)_ Huh. That's a pretty big fuel tank.

RATCHET: (_holding a soup can full of petroleum under a microscope_) Probably to account for all the impurities.

PROWL: Makes sense. Also explains the massive exhaust system. Can't imagine having to exhaust all the time...

SIDESWIPE: (_cheeky_) Ask Sunstreaker, he has firsthand experience!

SUNSTREAKER: (_feigning offense_) Hey!

NANCY: Just be glad you arrived after we invented cars. Fifty years ago, the best fuel we had would have been Coal!

PROWL: (_Nods with a mixture of understanding and disgust_) Indeed. Anyway, there's plenty of space between the fuel entry port and the engine itself, so there's plenty of places to put in a filter, and transport the impurities straight to the exhaust tubes. Then it should be safe for another device to extract the energy from the fuel itself, turning it into a form we can consume. Ratchet?

RATCHET: Yep, it should be easy enough to do that. With this sample at my disposal, I think I can work on a schematic...(closes his 'eyes' for a second) ...done! We can put it in as soon as you guys are ready!

SPIKE: Great, so now you can eat gas...but now how are you gonna get enough to feed yourselves? We humans need gas too, so I'd appreciate if you didn't steal it.

SUNSTREAKER: No, that would be too Decepticon-like, nobody would agree to it... Say, Optimus, why not just have our remote walkers do some favors for other humans around the town, and then barter for the fuel with the currency we earn?

OPTIMUS: To obtain the quantity we need for ourselves, that would work. But what about the hundred-plus Autobots still in stasis lock aboard the Ark? We'll need a lot of currency to obtain that much. And only so many remote walkers. (_gestures to the five inactive and undisguised remote walkers standing by Ironhide_)

NANCY: And at that scale, not even forged ration-books for unlimited gasoline would get you far without being noticed. I mean, nobody would buy hundreds of gallons per week!

IRONHIDE: _(frustrated)_ Ugh! You're making it sound like we _can't_ survive without stealing!

NANCY: You know, you could just rev-

SPIKE: No, Mom. Revealing themselves is out of the question, they think we're too warlike. Still, it would make Sunstreaker's plan work without needing more walkers... (_thinks for a bit, then hits a realization_) Wait, maybe you guys don't need to reveal yourselves!

OPTIMUS: _(curious and hopeful)_ What do you mean, Spike Witwicky?

SPIKE: I know a couple of guys who wish they had a car! What if one of you guys just.. became that car? Then your 'owner' would buy fuel for you!

IRONHIDE: … That's perfect! Why didn't we think of that first?

PROWL: I think the better question is 'can this work? A human's level of care for his vehicle might be too little for our systems? They may get suspicious if we take on more fuel than another specimen of the vehicle we're imitating typically requires!

SUNSTREAKER: Well I think we can afford to go on a diet; Primus knows Sideswipe needs one!

SIDESWIPE: Hey!

OPTIMUS: Spike, we'll need to test this idea to make sure it's practical, and fulfills our needs. But if this works out, then you have just saved the Autobot race from extinction.

SPIKE: (_happy to see his new friends happy_) Thanks, Optimus.

* * *

From what I can tell right now, this is the halfway point. I intend to have this finished before I go back to college, so that's a good thing.

Like so far? Fave, Review, Follow, or all of the above!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro, and all real life figures are property of themselves.

* * *

_EXT: Furmantown, local gas station._

_Nancy Witwicky takes a green-and-blue small car up to the pumps, and puts it in park. Out of the building steps the attendant, a small out-of-shape fellow who hasn't been seeing a lot of work lately._

ATTENDANT: Good afternoon to you! _(Nancy rolls down her window)_ Nancy! Haven't seen you in a while!

NANCY: Hello! I just want a little bit for now. _(holds out the coupons from her ration B book, and some quarters)_

ATTENDANT: _(takes the coupons and cash)_ OK, Nancy! (_starts filling_) By the way, how's Spike?

NANCY: Oh, it's a miracle, he's doing just fine! He's even made a few friends!

ATTENDANT: Oh, wonderful!

_A few minutes later, the filling is done._

ATTENDANT: All done! Anything else?

NANCY: Not today, thank you!

_With a wave, she drives off... then, out of the radio, comes a coughing noise._

NANCY: How was it, Bumblebee?

BUMBLEBEE: Urgh. It was a little tough going down...but other than that, yes! Ratchet really outdid himself here.

NANCY: So Spike's plan really can work for you?

BUMBLEBEE: It almost didn't. We're much more complex machinery than your average car, and require more fuel...but since we also have chemical fuel cells extracting five times as much energy from the fuel itself than a combustion engine, we can manage with the same amount! Sure this is nowhere near as filling as Energon, but if all we need to do is imitate cars, this will do just fine.

RATCHET: _(Over radio)_ And we'll also have trained cyber-medical technicians nearby for those that need replacement parts. I personally can't wait to revive the Protectobots so I don't have to shoulder the whole burden myself.

OPTIMUS: _(over radio)_ Well done, Bumblebee, Ratchet. However, not all of us are as fuel efficient as Bumblebee, nor are all humans as attentive to our need of it as Mrs. Witwicky. We'll need to examine multiple humans, see how we can live with them and their varied lifestyles.

_EXT: Autobot camp, woods near Furmantown_

_The Autobots are all in their vehicle forms, with Spike going inside each one._

SPIKE:_ (inside Sideswipe, putting his foot on the brake pedal)_ And when I press this pedal, you put on your brakes. Got it?

SIDESWIPE: Yes, Spike.

SPIKE: Great! Just a few more of you guys to go, and you'll be able to fake being driven just fine!

_EXT: Furmantown Police Station._

_Nighttime, Lines of police vehicles wait for officers that need them. One, without a driver, pulls in and parks in a way that makes it inconspicuous._

PROWL: Prowl in position for police evaluation, over.

_EXT: Furmantown hospital_

_Nighttime, A driverless ambulance takes its place among several look-alikes._

RATCHET: Ratchet ready to evaluate human medical technicians, over.

_EXT: Atkins Car Dealership, Furmantown._

_Nighttime, vehicle-mode Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drive into a car dealership, and park near the street. _

SIDESWIPE: Now, brother, if we make ourselves look a little fresher, people may want to 'buy' us a little more. _(envelops his body in a slight glow, making his exterior more vibrant and shiny)_

SUNSTREAKER: (_does the same_) Feels so weird making yourself a commodity to be bought and sold...

SIDESWIPE: Hey, we're only faking it.

SUNSTREAKER: (_still slightly uneasy_) Right...Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in position, over.

_EXT: Furmantown towing company_

_Ironhide drives himself into a parking lot with plenty of tow trucks, scans it with flashes of his headlights – much like Bumblebee did with the fire engine – and alters his shape to resemble one of the tow trucks. He then parks right next to them._

IRONHIDE: Time to see what makes Hoist see this as so much fun...Ironhide ready to evaluate vehicle recovery workers, over.

_EXT: Bob's country home_

_Nighttime. Optimus Prime, wearing a set of different colors (burgundy and aquamarine instead of red and blue), drives up the road leading to the house, listening to the other Autobots over his radio._

OPTIMUS: Well done, Autobots. I am ready to examine the long distance goods transporters. Over.

SPIKE: (_through radio_) Not right now, though. Bob's probably asleep.

OPTIMUS: Good point, I'll wait until morning then. Over and out. (_backs up, out of sight_)

_Morning comes, and Optimus drives himself right up to the front door, and speaks through a remote walker disguised as an aged but otherwise ordinary human, sitting in his cab._

OPTIMUS: (_through remote walker_) Bob! I hear your truck is under repairs. Would you like to borrow mine for a week?

_Receiving no response, Optimus sends the remote walker to the front door, to knock on it, when he notices a sign saying 'Gone Fishing.'_

OPTIMUS: Hmm..this may take a while. _(turns attention to the shed where Bob's real truck is kept)_ I wonder, when this is all done...

_EXT: Streets of Furmantown_

_Prowl is driving through a suburban neighborhood, two policemen inside him. Noticing an incoming transmission, Prowl lowers his radio's volume so only he can hear:_

OPTIMUS: (_speaking through radio in cybertronian, though the police don't notice_) My evaluation may be delayed. Bob, the truck driver Spike mentioned is not at home at the moment. How goes everyone else?

PROWL: (_cybertronian_) The law enforcement officials are on patrol. They filled up the fuel tank without hesitation as soon as I changed my fuel indicator to 'empty'.

_Elsewhere, Ironhide is towing a car from the scene of an accident._

IRONHIDE: _(cybertronian)_ Same here. This guy poured some gas in before heading off to work. How about you, Ratchet?

RATCHET: (_cybertronian, through the radio_) I'm saving my fuel requirements until after the injured humans I'm carrying are at the hospital. However, I doubt they'd let me go without fuel for very long; This form I've taken seems very vital to their operation.

_EXT: Atkins Car Dealership_

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are just sitting there, nothing different about their position since their arrival that night._

SIDESWIPE: (_cybertronian_)Well we're still here, still feeding off our Energon supply...and I think my brother's getting a bit fidgety.

BUMBLEBEE: _(through the radio, in cybertronian)_ That's strange. We've taken the shapes of not just useful – and in some cases vital – technology, but also of symbols of wealth and power!

_EXT: Road through Furmantown shopping district_

_Bumblebee, still disguised as Nancy Witwicky's vehicle, drives down the street with Nancy and Spike inside._

BUMBLEBEE: (_cybertronian_) Why wouldn't you be attracting potential 'buyers'?

SPIKE: What are you guys talking about?

BUMBLEBEE: Oh, about the fuel test. Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl and I have gotten fuel and 'work' from the humans as planned, but Optimus is delayed because Bob's gone, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker haven't been 'bought' yet. Here, I'll switch on the translation circuit.

SUNSTREAKER: (_through the radio,_ _in cybertronian with english words played over)_ Translation circuit? OK, care to explain how multiple people have walked past and completely ignored the sleekest and strongest cars on the lot?

NANCY: Why buy a new car when you can just have your friends and neighbors take you where you need to go? When you could bike, or walk?

SIDESWIPE: (_through the radio, in cybertronian with english words played over_) If the automobile enthusiasts of this planet are anything like my brother, they want to show off whenever possible. So why wouldn't they? Do the people of this local area not have enough currency to obtain ownership of new vehicles?

NANCY: It's part of the war effort – 'make do with less so our soldiers have what they need', so the slogans go.

SUNSTREAKER: (_through the radio, in cybertronian with english words played over_) Seriously? The war again? This is so annoying!

SPIKE: It's been going on for a few years, and finishing it up may take one or two more. And until then we're gonna be sacrificing for our soldiers. You had some of that back in the war you guys fought in, right?

PROWL: (_through the radio, in cybertronian with english words played over_) Yes – At first. While there were still civilian populations to defend, the civilians sacrificed their happy lives to give us a fighting chance – which didn't work. Eventually, every single member of our species – Autobot or Decepticon, miner or scientist – was involved in the military, so there was no one to do the sacrificing.

SPIKE: Well, at least our war will end soon, and you can have your-

OPTIMUS: (_through the radio, in cybertronian with english words played over _) And what about when the next war comes? And the one after that?

_Everyone pauses, waiting for someone to come up with an answer._

RATCHET: (_through the radio, in cybertronian with english words played over_) We'll figure it out. Meantime, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, the best advice I can give is for you to go into a controlled Stasis Lock. That should help you conserve fuel until some human caretakers come your way. If you're too stressed to do so, a light dose of my cyber-anesthetic should calm your systems down enough to induce the state.

SIDESWIPE and SUNSTREAKER: (_through the radio_) Thanks, Ratchet.

SPIKE: Stasis lock?

RATCHET: Our version of your human unconsciousness, or sleep.

BUMBLEBEE: (_stopping, opening his door)_ Here's your stop, Spike.

_Spike exits, and moves towards the appliance store he works at._

SPIKE: Talk to you all later. Good luck!

BUMBLEBEE: Thanks. And don't worry, we won't be giving up anytime soon.

_EXT: Military factory near Furmantown Naval Shipyard_

_Bumblebee drives in, ready to drop Nancy off for her shift. He opens his door, and lets her out._

BUMBLEBEE: OK then, How long will you be?

NANCY: About eight hours. Think you can last that long without getting bored?

BUMBLEBEE: We'll see. That's what this is all about, isn't it? Testing?

_Nancy nods and walks off. Suddenly, a loud alarm sounds off from inside the factory. The sound of gunfire is heard over the ringing, causing Nancy to flinch. Then, a black-and-purple sports car drives out of the factory into the shipyard, where it nearly runs someone over before crashing through the fence, and out into the street. A second later, Bumblebee hears over his communicator:_

PROWL:_ (through the radio, in cybertronian with english words played over) _Bumblebee, I'm intercepting a call to the police about a disturbance at the factory. Are you and Nancy unhurt?

BUMBLEBEE: We're OK. Don't know about the others in the building. We heard some loud bangs, and then a car drove out and fled the scene.

_EXT: Furmantown streets._

_The policemen inside Prowl hear the call, and make a u-turn to join the chase. Prowl continues his conversation with Bumblebee while the police talk on the radio._

POLICE RADIO: (_in the background_) ...a black sports car, and drove through the fence and onto the streets. Officers be advised, suspects are armed and dangerous, believed to be in possession of multiple weapons blueprints from the military factory.

PROWL: (_cybertronian_) Yeah, the call I'm hearing just mentioned that. We're gearing up to chase him and – Bumblebee! The drivers of the vehicle have stolen military secrets and blueprints!

BUMBLEBEE: (_through the radio, in cybertronian_) What?

POLICEMAN: (_in the background_) This is patrol unit 1G. Car in pursuit, over.

PROWL: (_cybertronian_) They might be agents of one of this country's enemies! Here to escalate and prolong the war!

BUMBLEBEE: (_through the radio, in cybertronian_) Which will mean more deaths...

PROWL: (_cybertronian_) The police are on it, don't worry. (_drives around a corner_)

_EXT: Military factory near Furmantown Naval Shipyard_

BUMBLEBEE: (_worried_) OK... (_to Nancy, after an electronic noise signals that his communicator has turned off_) Prowl and the others get to do the hero stuff. Again.

NANCY: What's wrong with that? Spike said you didn't like it when you did that fire -

BUMBLEBEE: Yeah, but I felt like I had to! Just like I do now! If they're doing all they can, for such high stakes; innocent lives...can I do less? Dare I do less? (_ponders this for a few seconds_) No. (_drives away_)

_EXT: Streets of Furmantown_

_The black-and-purple sports car tears through the streets, with Prowl in hot pursuit. The police radio goes off:_

POLICE RADIO: M.P.s are creating a blockade at Jasper and 5th street, direct suspects to Jasper and 5th street, over.

POLICEMAN: Roger that. (_to his partner_) The army's getting involved.

SECOND POLICEMAN: Why not? It's their stuff that's been stolen.

_The policemen return their focus to the chase. The pursued vehicle tries to make a turn, but finds its way blocked by a second police car, which joins the pursuit._

_Prowl gains on the escapees. A passenger leans out the window, pulls out a revolver, and starts shooting. The bullets bounce harmlessly off Prowl's windshield, but startle the policemen inside. _

POLICEMAN: Shots fired, shots fired!

_The officer in the passenger seat grabs his gun, and tries to get his arm out the window to shoot back, but then a blast of smoke pours out of the pursued vehicle's exhaust and blinds the officers for a second. The driver swerves in a panic, but Prowl corrects the steering and averts a crash._

_The escapees continue fleeing and shooting, stopping the latter only to reload. The shooter tries aiming at the other police car, but Prowl places himself in front of his target. Prowl inches closer to the escaping vehicle. By now the policemen have realized that their car is exceptionally protective, but are still focused on the task at hand. _

BUMBLEBEE: (_through the radio, in cybertronian_) Prowl? How's the chase going?

PROWL: (_cybertronian_) Just fine, we don't need your help if that's what you're thinking.

_The escapees turn a corner, heading right for the Military Police's blockade, made out of green cars with white stars on their doors. The occupants of the black-and-purple sports car brace themselves, and drive straight for the blockade. The M.P.s barely have time to get out of the way before the sports car smashes through the blockade, and runs right through without losing much speed. Prowl runs through as well, but debris from the crash shreds his tires, causing him to skid sideways. His best efforts avert a crash, but the police car behind him isn't so lucky, and crashes right into Prowl. The policemen stagger out dazed but unhurt._

PROWL: _(cybertronian)_ I take that back. If you want to take them, go ahead. Just be sure to give them to the human authorities inconspicuously.

BUMBLEBEE: _(cybertronian)_ Understood.

_EXT: Isolated wooded back roads just outside Furmantown._

_The escaping sports car tears through the dirt road at high speeds, its occupants looking straight forward towards their mysterious objective. Klaus, and another Nazi spy named Sigmund, are being driven by a hooded man. On the driver's hood is written the words 'Motor Master.' _

_Sigmund checks the box next to him and finds there are only four bullets left – he had used the rest to shoot at the police._

SIGMUND: _(german)_ We only have a few rounds left, Motormaster.

MOTORMASTER: _(german, through remote walker)_ We only needed them for the initial chase, they're worthless now. They won't shoot at what they don't see.

_Just then, Bumblebee slips in from a side road, and moves towards the Nazis at speeds exceeding their own vehicle's. He pulls up right alongside them, then transforms and grabs the car with his robotic arms. Bumblebee drags his feet through the dirt trying to hold on, until he manages to lift the car up off its back wheels. _

_With its escape thus halted, Bumblebee turns it over, opens the doors, and pulls out the occupants. Bumblebee stands between them and the car, and looms over them with as much intimidation as a friendly Autobot can muster._

BUMBLEBEE: OK then. Now that we've established you're not going anywhere...

KLAUS: (_german_) What now, Motormaster?

MOTORMASTER: _(german, through remote walker)_ Just wait.

BUMBLEBEE: Great. You don't speak English, do you? And here I wanted to explain to you why your actions would endanger your fellow humans, and why you needed to be stopped.. Oh well, I can still tie you up for the police, and send them an anonymous tip call to tell them that you're caught, and everything can go back to normal.

_Suddenly, Bumblebee gets blasted from behind by a blast of hyper-compressed air, buckling the metal on his back. The blast came from a large cannon, held by a giant hand extending from the side of the black sports car. Bumblebee collapses to his knees in pain, screaming, meaning he cannot hear the metal grinding when the black car transforms into the Decepticon called Motormaster. He's a tall robot with a square head, and considerably more mass on his metallic limbs than Bumblebee._

_Motormaster shoots Bumblebee again with his handheld cannon, crumpling a part of his hip and forcing him to his knees. Then the Decepticon drops his gun, walks over and throws a punch with a wide swing right into the back of Bumblebee's head. The abuse is too much for the little Autobot: He goes into stasis lock / unconsciousness, and the blue lights that form his eyes switch off._

MOTORMASTER: _(german)_ Heh heh heh. These scout-robots designed for speed, they never have enough weight to throw around in a fight. I almost feel pity for him...Emphasis on 'almost.'

KLAUS: _(german)_ (_slightly frightened, as are his fellow spies_) M..Motormaster, don't you think that was a little brutal?

MOTORMASTER: (_german_) Well, this Autobot could have gone into stasis lock after one shot, but my cyclone gun isn't as powerful as it used to be. So, I had to make _sure_ he went down... which is a lot more fun anyway. (_smirks as the other Nazis shudder_) Of course, this does mean he could discover my involvement ahead of schedule...(_violently inserts a pointy finger into Bumblebee's 'mouth,' and pulls out an advanced-looking speaker which he promptly crushes into dust_) Problem solved. Klaus, the bait.

_Klaus uneasily places a large picture of Spike Witwicky right next to the unconscious Bumblebee. Then, Motormaster transforms back to his car form._

MOTORMASTER: (_german_) Let's check up on Kristoph, shall we?

_The spies board him, and drive off. Bumblebee's lights start to flicker on..._

_EXT: Furmantown Appliance Store_

_Spike is hard at work making a sale when all of a sudden his 'customer' (in actuality Kristoph, another Nazi Spy) asks him a very strange question in a mild German accent._

KRISTOPH: So, how are your new friends?

SPIKE: (_suspicious_) Um sir? I don't think we've met before. I don't _do_ friendships; everyone says I'm too suspicious of Nazi infiltrators.

KRISTOPH: And yet you have some friends. Very good ones, I hear. You're their only contact with the outside world.

SPIKE: (_standing up, trying to be intimidating_) OK, sir, what are you playing at?

KRISTOPH: This.

_Kristoph then clamps a cloth over Spike's face. Spike struggles for a second but Kristoph's chloroform is just too strong to fight, and he's out like a light. Kristoph hoists Spike onto his shoulder, and walks out, pointing a gun at any who appear to get in his way._

KRISTOPH: Bar me at your own peril. And don't try calling the police, I'll be out of this country long before the police can respond.

_Kristoph runs towards a secluded alley as fast as he can._

_EXT: Wooded backroad outside Furmantown_

_Optimus Prime drives up to see Bumblebee lying prone, sparking from his mouth. He transforms and kneels down next to his wounded friend._

OPTIMUS: No... (_moves his left arm up to his face_) Ratchet! Bumblebee has been injured!

RATCHET: _(through radio)_ I'm on my way, Optimus!

_Optimus removes his arm, and turns back to Bumblebee, who is weakly pointing to the picture of Spike. Carefully, Optimus picks it up, and examines it thoroughly..._

OPTIMUS: (_opening communications again_) Addendum: Somebody check on Spike Witwicky and his mother. They may be in danger. _(closes communications again)_ What is going on here?

_EXT: Streets of Furmantown._

_Motormaster sneaks into the city, scanning a passing vehicle and copying its appearance to avoid detection. Then he drives into a secluded alley, where he finds Kristoph with his unconscious prisoner: Spike._

KRISTOPH: _(german)_ He will make a good hostage.

MOTORMASTER: _(german)_ Excellent. Remove his wristwatch, then put him in the backseat and give the wristwatch to my remote walker.

_The spies do this, then board Motormaster as he drives off. As he enters a well-traveled street, he sees some passing policemen._

MOTORMASTER: (_german_) You still have the plans, Sigmund?

_Sigmund nods in the affirmative, pulling pieces of paper out of his outfit. Motormaster's remote walker turns its head around suddenly, and flashes a light at the plans._

MOTORMASTER: (_german_) There, memorized. Don't need them anymore. Same with all of you.

_Motormaster opens all his doors, and forcibly ejects all the Nazi spies. The disguised remote walker and the unconscious Spike are all that remain inside Motormaster as he closes his doors and drives off._

KLAUS: _(pulls out a large device, and speaks into it in german)_ Motormaster, come back! Help us! We are servants of Hitler!

MOTORMASTER: _(german, through Klaus' device)_ I only serve the glory and power that is the Decepticon army. You humans are insects to us, and your lives mean less. All hail Megatron!

_Klaus' communication device sparks, and falls apart as Klaus drops it. Meanwhile, the disturbance has caused three policemen to run over, at first to help them...but after they see the scattered military plans, their priority changes to arresting them, which they do once the Nazis are out of the street._

POLICEMAN: You've got some explaining to do, Mister.

_The spies say nothing, but their faces show feelings of betrayal._

_EXT: Wooded road, outside Furmantown_

_Hidden behind some trees, a robot-mode Ratchet looks over Bumblebee. The shields that normally adorned his arms are now an improvised stretcher, on which Bumblebee is laid out._

RATCHET: Bumblebee, can you describe what happened?

_Bumblebee tries to speak, but his mouth's movements only cause more sparks to fly out, in a manner resembling coughing. Ratchet waits until he's calmed down, then shines a light from his finger down Bumblebee's 'throat'._

RATCHET: Oh dear...Optimus, his vocal speaker has been ripped out. I can cap the loose wires, but he won't be able to talk again until I can get a replacement speaker from the Ark.

OPTIMUS: What about the rest of the damage?

RATCHET: Mostly bent or punctured fuel lines, and out-of-shape pistons. Easily fixable, but it'll be painful. That is, without a mild dose of cyber-anesthetic.

_Ratchet pulls a syringe-like device out of a 'backpack,' and inserts it through a small gap in Bumblebee's left elbow joints. Bumblebee tenses up for a little bit of time as the device injects a purple liquid into his systems._

RATCHET: It's OK, a small dose like this will just numb your pain receptors while I put everything back into place...hopefully.

_As Ratchet opens up Bumblebee and gets to work, Optimus concerns himself with the other Autobots, driving back to Furmantown in vehicle mode and talking on the radio._

PROWL: (_through the radio, in cybertronian_) Your warning was correct, I just intercepted a kidnapping report – Spike has been taken. His mother's alright, but I have no idea where Spike has been taken.

OPTIMUS: Start by the docks, that's where the image points to. And have someone pass on the news to Mrs. Witwicky.

IRONHIDE: (_through the radio_) Don't bother, I'll take care of it.

OPTIMUS: Thank you, Ironhide.

_EXT: Military factory near Furmantown Naval Shipyard_

_Nancy Witwicky is talking to Ironhide, who has gone back to being a regular pickup truck, and looks distraught._

NANCY: (_breathing fast_) Please...no...

IRONHIDE: Prowl got it straight from the police. Taken right from the appliance store. Broad daylight, no police around. Vanished without a trace.

NANCY: (_tears starting to well up_) But what would they want with him? He's just a boy...not even out of high school yet! He's never...

IRONHIDE: Hey, stop that crying. It's never gonna do anyone any good.

NANCY: _(shouting)_ Then what should I do? I just lost my son and no one can tell me where he's gone or why! So what are you even doing here?

IRONHIDE: I have this...thing with words. Everyone says I have a way with words that just makes people unhappy. I always emphasize the negative, and always complain; the way I see it is that I speak honestly. The truth isn't always pleasant, but honesty is always my policy. So believe me when I say that...He _will_ be found and returned to you. (pauses to wait for the effect his words are having.) On behalf of all the Autobots, I promise that we will _ensure _he is returned to you, alive and unharmed. No matter how long it takes.

NANCY: (_calming down – but only slightly_) You...really will?

IRONHIDE: I'm pretty sure Optimus is listening in. And if he is, he will hold us to this promise.

OPTIMUS: (_through radio_) All of us.

NANCY: Th...thank you.

IRONHIDE: It's the least we could do for you guys, after all you've done, and risked, for our sakes. Now, would you like a ride home? Because I would sure like to get on with the searching.

_Nancy nods, and enters Ironhide. As they're driving, an image appears on Ironhide's windshield: a wristwatch._

PROWL: (_through radio_) Ironhide, Nancy, I found this wristwatch by the gate leading into the shipyards. Is it Spike's?

NANCY: Yes. It was his father's. He wore it all the time.

PROWL: (_through radio_) A clue that Spike's captors passed this way. There's a human in military garb nearby, clearly a person of Authority. I'd ask him about intrusions, but I don't have the remote walker I'd need to engage him.

OPTIMUS: (_through radio_) I do. Allow me.

_EXT: Building near naval shipyard_

_Optimus drives up to the door, and has a remote walker exit. Disguised as a plainly-clothed man in his late forties, he enters the building..._

_...failing to notice the sign above that reads: "RECRUITING OFFICE."_

Well done on sticking it out and waiting until I published this chapter!

I can tell from the Traffic Stats on my homepage that this is a popular story...I can't help but wonder what you are all thinking!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still do not own Transformers or any of the events of World War 2. Only this AU version of WW2 and this story.

* * *

_INT: Navy recruiting office, Furmantown._

_Optimus' remote walker enters, and is immediately noticed by PETTY OFFICER HAROLD DRAKE, a young soldier in charge of making sure people sign up for the Navy, regardless of whether or not they're qualified – training sorts them out later. He used to be a salesman, and carries the same attitude to his job in the Navy. This old man, Optimus Prime's remote walker, is Harold's next customer._

P.O. DRAKE: Good afternoon, sir. What can we do for you today? I'm Petty Officer Harold Drake, and -

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ I'm just here to ask a few questions, Officer Drake. If you can help me, I'll ask a few more.

P.O. DRAKE: Of course, of course. You know the question your nation wants you to ask, but we'll get to that later.

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ (_confused, but undeterred_) Okay.. The vessels in the shipyard: What is their cargo and destination?

P.O. DRAKE: Well, I can't very well give you specifics, but I can tell you this: Each one of those ships is headed to Europe; and their cargo, be it people or weapons, will go to our boys over there, and join the Allied forces in the fight against Adolf's minions. Unless they're holed below the waterline by a U-Boat, which is happening a lot less now since we've caught most of the patrols.

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ The cargo...people...what kind of people?

P.O. DRAKE: Sailors, or soldiers. All of them willing and able to fight the Germans. All of them were sent there (after training of course) by the draft boards, and by the recruiting offices. _(gestures around him)_

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ (_looks around, finally realizing where he is, but still thinks he can get some help here_) What would you do if you found out that someone was on one of those boats was there against their will?

P.O. DRAKE: That's what you call a draft dodger (_says it like it should have been obvious_). His nation called on him to serve, and he ran away with his tail between his legs. Highly disloyal, and incredibly illegal.

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker) (somewhat worried)_ What do you do to draft dodgers before you put them to sea? Do you kidnap them and then take them to the shipyard for punishment?

P.O. DRAKE: (_surprised by this question – thinks this guy may have a fact or two confused_.) No, we don't shanghai draft dodgers: we arrest them, then we give them a choice of prison time or going into service. If they choose service, like they should have done from the start, they're sent off to basic training, not that shipyard!

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker) (displays image of Spike from Bumblebee's fight)_ Then why does this image of a recently kidnapped person show this on the back? _(shows the map with the shipyard displayed)_

P.O. DRAKE: Hm. Now there's a puzzle. Where'd you get this?

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker) _In my...mailbox. This child is one of my best friends.

P.O. DRAKE: Well for one thing, he looks too young to draft. Second, why didn't you talk to the police?

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ Already tried that.

P.O. DRAKE: Well I'm sorry, but I haven't seen this guy around. I'll pass the word along, have the other guys looking for him, if it'll make you happy. But I'm pretty sure they won't find him; nobody gets in that shipyard if they aren't U.S. Military.

_EXT: Watchtower, Naval Shipyard_

_As Harold and Optimus talk, a soldier on a watchtower sees some kids driving a speedboat out into open ocean through his binoculars. It's not in the naval shipyard territory, so he takes no notice...he fails to notice that the boat has the Decepticon insignia on its deck, nor that Spike is sleeping in the back. The guard is then relieved by another, and gets off the watchtower._

_INT: Naval Recruiting Office, Furmantown._

_Optimus and P.O. Drake continue their conversation._

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ Thank you, Officer Drake. Now, I must be off -

P.O. DRAKE: (_not about to let a potential recruit get away that easily_) Hold on there: I made you happy, but what about you making me happy? Making Uncle Sam happy?

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ I'm not interested in being recruited, if that's what you're asking. As for helping your cause...I forgot to tell you, I think my friend was taken by agents of your enemies.

P.O. DRAKE: (_spots a thread to pursue, gains a slight smirk_) Now why would you say that?

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ People the police have interviewed claim the kidnapper had a German accent, plus his actions took place on the same day military blueprints were stolen from your friends. Finding my friends should be a great boon to your cause!

P.O. DRAKE: That I can understand...but why 'my' enemies? Why 'my' cause? The Nazis are enemies of America, of all free men wherever they live, it's your cause too! If we don't stop them now, they'll ravage the democratic world and remake it as they see fit! According to them, only they are the 'ubermensch', and thus only they are fit to rule! Anyone who isn't a superman is only a slave! If you disagree with them, you're their enemy, and they're yours! Furthermore, we Americans are the defenders of democracy, champions of freedom! That's why the Nazis are your enemy!

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ (_distressed; P.O. Drake's words are triggering war flashbacks, reminding him of speeches he himself made to rally public support against the Decepticons_) No. This is not my war.

P.O. DRAKE: _(surprised – that was his best patriotic speech)_ Are you listening to yourself? Everyone's doing their part! Those who can't be soldiers are rationing and recycling to ensure the soldiers can fight! They're building the weapons that our soldiers fight with! If you're doing something like that, then you're contributing to the war effort! It _is_ your war!

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ (_even more distressed_) I do none of those things.

P.O. DRAKE: (_not quite the result he was hoping for, but he things its good enough_) Well, we can change that real easily. I've got a few job openings at the factory we could talk about -

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ (_visibly agitated_) We will not discuss them. I refuse to take part in this war.

P.O. DRAKE: (_incredulous_) What? Even the religious folk are helping us out, even the conscientious objectors! What makes you -

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker) (has finally lost it, shouting)_ BECAUSE THIS ISN'T A WAR FOR FREEDOM!

_Optimus' outburst gets the attention of everyone in the recruiting office, and nearly knocks P.O. Drake out of his seat._

P.O. DRAKE: (_shocked; starts speaking after he gets over the shock_) Are you a Nazi sympathizer?

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker) (calmed down, but still considerably uneasy)_ No...I say this war isn't for freedom...I say that...because this is a _war_. (_continues, in a saddened state_) From the very day I was formed, I was taught that the wisest of the Primes was the one who first said "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." And when evil threatened, I thought war could be used in defense of that freedom; but I was wrong. War does not bring freedom, only death and destruction.

P.O. DRAKE: (_unsure of what to make of this rant_) ...Sir, I...

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ How do you live with yourself every day, Petty Officer Harold Drake? Live with the horrors you know your causing, because you used the words 'freedom' and 'democracy' to justify this war?

P.O. DRAKE: Have...you been in war before, sir?

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ I have lived through the Great War...along with barely over a hundred of my kind. I have killed. Got very good at it too. But I did it to protect those I cared about, and at that, I failed. _(by now has calmed down, realized he's made a scene_) Already I've said too much. I must return home. Must not keep you from your work. (_the last part said with disapproval_)

_Optimus turns to leave, but the Chief Petty Officer in charge of the recruiting station has something to contribute, not wanting this man to leave in such a depressed state._

CHIEF P.O.: Not a war for freedom, eh? What about all the people we've freed from Nazi concentration camps?

OPTIMUS: (_through remote walker_) What?

CHIEF P.O.: When they came to power, the Nazis set up concentration camps, and stuffed them full of political opponents, the sick and disabled, and other types of people deemed 'unworthy of joining the master race.' And once they were there, they were enslaved and worked to death; often literally, 'cause you only lived if you served.

P.O. DRAKE: But we've pushed into a lot of their territory. That means a lot of their camps have been found, and the prisoners rescued. We saved millions of lives.

OPTIMUS: (_through remote walker_) You actually had the resources to care for them when you rescued them?

CHIEF P.O.: Yep, thanks in no small part to the American citizens rationing their food and clothing materials.

OPTIMUS: (_through remote walker_) (_mournful reminiscence_) When I did the same thing... there was hardly anyone_ to_ rescue, and nowhere they could be taken to care for and restore them. Many asked to be put out of their misery so we didn't waste valuable resources.

CHIEF P.O. (_disgusted, but determined to give this guy something happy to think about_) Well then you'll be happy to know that we got to them before that could happen. And we don't plan on stopping there; we've pushed a wedge through their forces right up to Berlin itself. Soon we'll know every inch of their operations... like, for instance, wherever people still need rescuing. People for whom this war really _is_ about freedom.

OPTIMUS: (_through remote walker_) (_nods, and gives a slight smile. Then, turns to leave..but has an epiphany_) Wait...did they keep prisoners of war in those camps?

P.O. DRAKE: (_a little confused by his sudden shift in tone_) No, they had special camps for...(_notices picture of Spike again, then realizes where the conversation is headed_) Of course! Your friend! Suppose he's part of a scheme to make the Nazi infiltrators seem stronger than they really are? Taking American citizens straight to Axis territory would be a perfect show of power!

CHIEF P.O.: It's too small for the Commanders to see it as dangerous, but this could trash homefront morale!

OPTIMUS: (_through remote walker_) Maybe the shipyard on the back was just a clue to his destination, Germany...he may not leave _by_ the Naval ships, but he's going the same way they are... Thank you, All of you. I now know what I must do. _(leaves)_

P.O. DRAKE: Well, he looks happy.

CHIEF P.O.: And willing to help us to victory, I'll bet. Which is good, because if the rumors I'm hearing are true, and the Germans really are pushing back...we'll need all the help we can get.

_The other officers in the Recruiting Office nod in grim understanding._

_EXT: Just outside Naval recruiting station, Furmantown_

_Optimus Prime's remote walker walks back into him, and he drives away from the shipyard._

PROWL: (_through the radio_) I heard everything, Prime. Are you thinking...

IRONHIDE: (_through the radio_) Yep, I bet he is...we've just been drafted, haven't we?

OPTIMUS: Only if we confirm that Spike has indeed gone to Europe. And even then our priorities are not the same as the soldiers.

PROWL: (_through the radio_) Block their shots, don't shoot back, priority is rescue, right?

OPTIMUS: Correct.

_Just then, one of the Petty Officers from the recruitment station is seen showing the picture of Spike to the soldiers walking near the gate._

SHIPYARD GUARD: Wait a second, I've seen that face before...he was in some speedboat going on a joyride south of the shipyard! It was headed out towards open ocean!

OPTIMUS: Did you hear that, Autobots?

IRONHIDE: (_through the radio_) Yeah! Spike's on a boat!

OPTIMUS: It seems the rescue mission will take us to Europe after all. So who's with me?

SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER, IRONHIDE, PROWL: (_through the radio_) Aye!

OPTIMUS: Ratchet?

_EXT: Wooded road outside Furmantown_

_Hidden behind some trees, Ratchet closes up Bumblebee's chest panel, and then puts his hand to his 'ear' to talk to Optimus._

RATCHET: Optimus, Bumblebee has been repaired except for the vocal speaker and some tuneups. Anything else?

OPTIMUS: (_through radio_) We have reason to believe Spike has been taken to Europe, and will mount a rescue mission. The rest of us are coming, but we will require you to come along just in case _we_ need rescuing ourselves.

RATCHET: Well where I go, Bumblebee goes; he needs regular checkups to ensure the damage isn't permanent. (_to Bumblebee_) That's not a problem, is it?

_Bumblebee shakes his head, and revs his engine._

RATCHET: We'll be meeting up with you shortly.

_Both walk out into the road, transform, and drive away._

_EXT: Naval Shipyard, Furmantown_

_A skyspy flies over a series of military vehicles, scanning them on behalf of the Autobots. It then flies back to the Autobots, and delivers its findings by plugging a cable into their vehicle mode engines. The skyspy enters Sunstreaker's storage component, and the Autobots alter their shapes to resemble the vehicles. Carefully and as silently as they can manage, the Autobots step over the fence and ingratiate themselves with the crowd of ready-to-ship vehicles. It isn't long before they're driven one by one onto a large transport ship called the USS Icon, and placed in separate areas and tied down._

_Hours later, the boat honks its horn, and casts off...before the periscope of a submerged speedboat with a roof._

MOTORMASTER: _(german)_ Heh heh. Trap...sprung. Heh heh heh.

STARSCREAM: (_german, through the radio_) Remember, Motormaster: Don't attack too early – their corpses will be much more salvageable the closer they get to Berlin.

MOTORMASTER: _(german) _(_full of resentment_) Understood, Starscream...

STARSCREAM: (german, through the radio) Good, and remember to keep your hostage alive; if he's dead, the Autobots will head right back.

_Motormaster then directs his submarine/speedboat form towards Europe, as the transport ship containing Optimus and the Autobots does the same._

_MONTAGE – Various locations (transparent foreground displays a map of the world, showing the travels' progress)_

_A) INT: USS Icon – Soldiers pass by the Autobots in the storage area, completely unaware that these vehicles are not what they seem._

_B) EXT: USS Icon – sailing over the Atlantic ocean with other similar ships._

_C) INT: USS Icon – Robot-mode Ratchet uses advanced medical tools on Bumblebee, transforming when soldiers come to inspect the cargo._

_D) EXT: Harbor in France – All cars and trucks are unloaded off the USS Icon and other ships._

_E) EXT: Streets of French town – Sideswipe's remote walker, with a disguised Sideswipe close by, shows the picture of Spike to a civilian, who points down a road._

_F) EXT: Country road, somewhere in Europe – The Autobots, still shaped like military vehicles, drive in single file with Optimus in front. Sunstreaker lets a Skyspy out of his rear trunk, to look ahead._

_G) EXT: Town on border between France and Germany – Optimus, with a remote walker inside him, inquires a soldier as to the whereabouts of Spike, and is given a new direction._

_H) EXT: Dirt road in Germany – The Autobots drive towards the front lines in single file, with Bumblebee at the rear. Images are playing on his windshield, what he saw through his optics during the attack that left him mute...and provided the Autobots with the knowledge that Spike was kidnapped._

_EXIT MONTAGE_

_INT: Underground prison, Berlin._

_A blindfolded Spike with hands tied behind his back is roughly shoved into a room with rows of cells, each containing soldiers of all Allied nationalities and military roles. Two Nazi soldiers take the blindfolds and bonds off, then prod him with their guns into a cell. Spike sprawls on top of a prone British soldier named LEWIS. Sleeping on the floor at the far end of the cell is Lt. Phillip Witwicky._

LEWIS: (_jerked awake_) Watch it!

SPIKE: Sorry!

LT. WITWICKY: _(half-asleep_) Whu...Who's there?

_One of the Nazis flickers, revealing itself to be a remote walker._

STARSCREAM: (_through remote walker_) Enjoy your stay, human child. Rust in peace! Ha ha ha ha!

CLIPBOARD GUARD: (_carrying a clipboard with a diagram of the prison on it)_ Say your name, prisoner.

SPIKE: (_as defiant as he can manage_) Spike. Spike Witwicky.

CLIPBOARD GUARD: (_writing)_ Wit...ticky. Got it.

_The guards all leave, along with Starscream's remote walker._

LT. WITWICKY: (_turning over_) Somebody said 'Witwicky'... Was it my turn, Lewis?

SPIKE: No, they just wanted my...(_stops, realizing who that could be..._) ...Dad?

LT. WITWICKY: (_groggy, surprised, and happy_) ...Spike? Is that really you?

SPIKE: DAD!

_Lt. Witwicky gets up, and stumbles over in an attempt to hug his son, but stumbles. Luckily, Spike catches him._

SPIKE: Gotcha, dad.

LT. WITWICKY: Thanks. (_sits down, smiling at his son...then realizing what this could mean, and his expression sours_) What are you doing here? You're too young to get drafted -

SPIKE: If you'll believe it, I was taken right out of Furmantown, by Nazis and a German-speaking alien.

LT. WITWICKY: Those Decepticon-thingies? I thought Hitler hired them to help out here!

SPIKE: Decepticons?

LT. WITWICKY: That's what I heard the guards call them.

LEWIS: I was one of their first captures. I was part of a bombing run, getting close to Berlin... when suddenly this alien craft swoops out of the sky like some vast predatory bird, slices my plane in two! Me and a few of my mates survived, only to wind up here.

SPIKE: Why?

LT. WITWICKY: To learn our languages, at first. One of those evil robots, one the guards call 'Soundwave,' he can read the electrical patterns in our brains and reconstruct them, so he knows everything _we _know. Then he tells the others, so they know too. He learns our languages that way...and when Hitler or any of the other Decepticons are watching, he makes the process as painful as possible.

_Just as LT. Witwicky mentions that, a loud scream is heard from an adjacent room. Seconds later, Nazi guards drag out an unconscious prisoner with an unusual apparatus strapped to his head...an apparatus which then leaps off, and transforms into the robotic equivalent of a miniature sabre-toothed cat. The cat growls at the prisoners before walking off, and the guards leave as well after dumping the unconscious body in a cell._

LT. WITWICKY: They're stepping up their pace lately, though. It's like they're trying to be ready for something.

LEWIS: They've burnt their way through English and French, now they're after Polish. What's the rush?

SPIKE: _(taking all this in while still thinking about the Autobots)_ I...think it's something to do with me. (_Lewis, Lt. Witwicky, and a few other prisoners from other cells turn towards Spike_) While I was in America, I made friends...with some Autobots. They came from the same planet as the Decepticons, said they were ancient enemies.

LEWIS: Autobots...does that mean the Allies -

SPIKE: No, the Autobots despise war. They'd never ally themselves with an army... with no allies, and up against Decepticons and Nazis, Optimus won't stand a chance!

_EXT: Edge of wooded area, outside Berlin_

_A platoon of soldiers is camped in the trees, with defensive positions all around. In the center is LT. MARK BARNETT, a cautious yet patriotic commander. He's addressing his soldiers._

LT. BARNETT: All right boys, listen up. We are on the very edge of Nazi territory. Many of you have heard the rumors, and I've found no one who can disprove them. Apparently, anything that goes over the danger line disappears. Entire squadrons and bombing runs have vanished without a trace. No radio or visual. So we are not going to push into Berlin just yet. Until we get reinforcements, we are not going to risk running up against some radio-jamming Nazi superweapon. Instead, we hold a perimeter until it becomes impossible. Better to lose territory than lose soldiers. But until then, you are to report each and every instance of suspicious activity out there, got that?

SOLDIERS: Yes sir!

LT. BARNETT: Good. If you've nothing to add...Dismissed.

_The soldiers leave, returning to their posts. One takes a seat at the radio, and talks into it._

RADIO OPERATOR: Barnett's platoon set up near danger zone, requesting update on reinforcements, over.

_The radio operator waits for a reply...unaware that his radio's changing stations right under his eyes._

LOOKOUT: Sir! Friendly vehicles approaching from the southwest!

LT. BARNETT: Headed here?

_The lookout nods. Lt. Barnett goes to greet them, with a few armed soldiers accompanying. Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet and Sideswipe drive into a clearing in the camp. Optimus is a covered troop-carrier truck, Ratchet's a military ambulance, and Prowl and Sideswipe are jeeps. All of them are being driven by remote walkers, all disguised as soldiers._

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ Greetings, sir May I ask a question of you,um...

LT. BARNETT: Barnett. Lieutenant Mark Barnett

OPTIMUS: (_through remote walker_) Lieutenant Barnett, have you seen someone looking like this come near here? (_produces picture of Spike_)

LT. BARNETT: Hmm...nope, can't say I have.

SIDESWIPE: The trail stops here.

SOLDIER: Who said that?

LT. BARNETT: (_addressing Optimus' remote walker_) So, do you know anything about our reinforcement situation?

OPTIMUS: _(through remote walker)_ What reinforcements?

LT. BARNETT: The ones we've been asking for these last few days?

PROWL: _(cybertronian)_ We have no business here, Prime.

OPTIMUS: (_through remote walker_) None of the frequencies I was monitoring contained a request for reinforcements. We ourselves have no supplies that could aid you. I am sorry, but we must be on our way.

SOLDIER: (_looking in Optimus' back_) He's right, sir. There's nothing in the truck!

LT. BARNETT: Now who drives a bunch of empty trucks into contested territory? What's your name, soldier?

OPTIMUS: (_through remote walker_) Please, move out of the way, I do not wish to run you over. (_moves the remote walker in a way imitating grabbing the steering wheel_)

LT. BARNETT: (_grabbing the remote walker's 'arm'_) I said, what's your – Oh my gosh...It's metal! (_yanks, pulling arm out of socket._)

_Separated from the remote walker, the arm reverts to its original shape. The remote walker also drops its disguise, unable to maintain it in its damaged state. The soldiers look on in shock, some reaching for their weapons._

OPTIMUS: Do not be alarmed, I mean you and your fellows no harm. I am unaffiliated in this human conflict. I assure you, no harm will come to you or your soldiers from me or my fellow Autobots. And once again, I politely ask you to -

SUNSTREAKER: (_through the radio_) Optimus, artillery incoming!

OPTIMUS: LOOK OUT! _(drives in front of some soldiers)_

_An explosion erupts , but Optimus' truck body protects the soldiers. The shockwave knocks some dirt over him, but no one is hurt. Optimus moves forward, shielding another group of soldiers from another blast. And another._

RATCHET: Optimus, are you unhurt?

OPTIMUS: (_slight pained groan_) I'm fine, just a couple of small dents.

LT. BARNETT: Take cover everyone! We're under attack!

_While the soldiers scramble to obey the lieutenant's orders, Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Sunstreaker enter from the trees in vehicle mode (Bumblebee's an officer's car, Ironhide's an army pickup, and Sunstreaker's another jeep)._

LT. BARNETT:_ (to Optimus)_ What on Earth are you?

OPTIMUS: No time, you must get your men to safety!

LT. BARNETT: What are you, nuts? We can still fight, no need to retreat! Soldiers, return fire!

_To the Autobots' horror, the soldiers in their cover positions start shooting._

_EXT: Nazi side of battleground, clearing behind small dirt mound_

_The Allied soldier's shots do not strike any Nazis, as they were hiding behind transparent sheets of bulletproof material._ _Seven tanks are with the Nazi soldiers, each colored green and brown and marked with Nazi symbols...with the Decepticon insignia on the bottom of their cannon barrels._

TANKOR #1: All right, Two and Four, go and get ready to flank. The rest of you...fire.

_Two of the tanks (covered in a vegetation-heavy cloth covering) drive to the sides, while the rest raise their barrels and fire._

_EXT: Allied side of battleground, in the trees_

_Five projectiles land in the middle of the camp and explode, tearing apart tents and other structures...but not soldiers, since the other Autobots had isolated the explosions._

SOLDIER: Sir! The Nazis aren't going down! (_ducks as a hail of bullets kick up dust near his covering dirt-mound_)

LOOKOUT: (looking through binoculars) It looks like they've got bulletproof glass!

LT. BARNETT: Well, it can't stand up to something bigger than bullets, I'll bet! Somebody get the big gun set up! (_to Autobots_) And you guys, keep protecting my boys from those shots!

OPTIMUS: No, I cannot help you kill!

PROWL: Wait, Optimus! They don't really have to kill anyone to win this battle, do they? At least, not if we help!

LT. BARNETT: If you can do that, then go ahead!

OPTIMUS: (_thinking_) ….Then that's what we shall do. Sunstreaker, Can the Skyspy see their positions?

SUNSTREAKER: Yes sir! I'm counting about...five tanks! No, seven – two of them are moving to the sides!

OPTIMUS: All right then...Ironhide! Blind the five main tanks! Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, disable the flankers. The rest of you, keep protecting these soldiers!

IRONHIDE: Consider it done! _(partially transforms, as his arms come out and set up two large cannons pointing upwards.)_

SIDESWIPE: Bumblebee, how about giving me and my brother some glue bombs?

_Bumblebee partially transforms, and uses his robot mode arms to hand off some glue bombs. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe drive off, while Ironhide's cannons fire two projectiles towards the Nazis...projectiles which burst in midair, creating a thick cloud of smoke that blocks the Nazis' line of sight!_

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, meanwhile, drive right up to the tanks that were sneaking around... and after getting behind them, transform and gum their treads up with glue bombs! They then bend the cannon barrels out of shape, transform, and head back to Optimus._

_The tanks that were disabled, actually Decepticon Tankors, call headquarters:_

TANKOR #2: Soundwave, the Autobots are here ahead of schedule! _(tries to transform, but glue makes it impossible_) We can't transform! They used glue bombs!

SOUNDWAVE: _(through radio)_ Notifying Starscream. Attempt overtaxing glue restraints.

_The Tankors start doing this, pulling this way and that on the glue in their systems._

_EXT: Nazi side of battleground_

_Everyone, Nazis and Tankors included, are frustrated about being unable to aim through the smokescreen._

TANKOR #1: Oh forget this – Just shoot! (_proceeds to do just that_)

_EXT: Allied side of battleground_

_Another series of explosions tears through some nearby trees, one of which starts toppling over, about to crush some soldiers...when Bumblebee transforms and catches it. Some soldiers, including Lt. Barnett, gawk at this strange sight for a bit before returning to cover. Bumblebee sets the tree down, just before another shot hits him in the chest and knocks him down._

RATCHET: Bumblebee!

_Bumblebee holds up a hand, to let Ratchet know he's fine. Another wave of projectiles hits the camp._

OPTIMUS: They're stepping up their attacks...Bumblebee, do you still have some glue bombs?

_Compartments in Bumblebee's arm open, and five more glue bombs roll out. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe return._

SIDESWIPE: What's going on?

OPTIMUS: We're taking care of the rest of the tanks. Ironhide, set up a launcher!

IRONHIDE: Sure, but how do you expect me to aim it at the tanks, not the soldiers? That stuff could suffocate a human!

SUNSTREAKER: And the smokescreen's interfering with the Skyspy!

OPTIMUS: ...Then I'll draw their fire and feed you coordinates. Ratchet, a magnet. (_catches a magnet from Ratchet_)

LT. BARNETT: What? Taking on all their fire at once? Are you -

OPTIMUS: No, I'm not crazy. My body is designed to get stronger if the Matrix is in danger...like it's just about to be.

_Optimus drives over the Allied barricades, driving straight towards the smokescreen. Ironhide, meanwhile, transforms and pulls several components out, assembling them into a futuristic catapult. Prowl transforms and helps..._

_...while Bumblebee gets hit in the back again, shielding some troops from another blast with his robot body. Bumblebee sparks from his mouth again, this time discharging several metal parts as well...including one colored black and purple, which he immediately takes notice of, and picks up..._

_EXT: Nazi side of battleground_

_The Tankors are firing as fast as they can, but firing blind. Then, all of a sudden, Optimus Prime drives through the smokescreen and transforms. The Nazis are shocked...but not for the reasons Optimus expects._

NAZI SOLDIER: (_german_) An Autobot? They're here already?!

OPTIMUS: I am Optimus Prime, and I offer you a chance to surrender.

_The tanks shoot him, causing him to stagger...but a slight blue glow surrounds him, and keeps him stable and upright._

_Meanwhile, the Tankors get a message over their radios, just outside of Optimus' range of hearing:_

STARSCREAM: (_through the radio_) No, you fools, I specifically ordered you to save Optimus for me! Cease fire!

TANKOR #1: But...but Starscream!

STARSCREAM: We need Optimus! Hold back until I give the order! Then we'll have the element of surprise!

_With a grumble, the Tankors stop shooting. Optimus takes this opportunity to scan the enemy positions, and report their locations to Ironhide in Cybertronian._

IRONHIDE: (_through radio_) Got it, ready on your signal!

OPTIMUS: Now!

_Two glue bombs fly through the air, and strike the tanks right on their cannons – not only are they blocked, but there's glue on the front of the tank as well!_

_EXT: Allied side of battleground_

_Ironhide launches another glue bomb, and gets ready to launch the rest, but then Bumblebee taps him on the shoulder._

IRONHIDE: Not now, Bumblebee. I'm working! (_launches the last two glue bombs_) Okay, what is it?

_Bumblebee shows the black metal piece to Ironhide, who expresses confusion._

RATCHET: Allow me. (_transforms, and takes a look_) Hm...Bumblebee, where'd you find this?

_Bumblebee points towards his mouth._

RATCHET: Really? Then was this...wait...(_notices something on his second look, and realizes the connection_) This looks like...(_gasps)_

_EXT: Nazi side of battleground_

_All of the tanks are disabled, the smokescreen is dissipating at last, and the Nazi soldiers are internally debating whether or not to shoot their own ineffective weapons at Optimus._

OPTIMUS: I have taken your best, and still survive. As for you...(_holds up Ratchet's magnet, taking all their guns away_) I think surrender is your only option right now. (_tosses the magnet away_)

NAZI SOLDIER: (_german_, _into radio_) Hurry up, Starscream! We've almost lost this skirmish!

_His fellow soldier points to the skies, and they see two Focke-Wulf fighters inbound._

OPTIMUS: (_also noticing the planes_) Hm...Flying war machines. Disabling those without harming the occupants will be tricky. But I can weather their shots well enough... _(braces himself)_

PROWL: (_running out into the battlefield, robot mode_) It was Motormaster! Spike was taken by the Decepticons!

OPTIMUS: (_turning around in shock_) What? The Decepticons?!

_Before Ratchet can answer Optimus, the Focke-Wulf planes dive at incredible speeds...transforming on the way down, into the blue THUNDERCRACKER and the red STARSCREAM. Thundercracker's propeller is on his back, and his wings stand up on his shoulders, while Starscream's propeller is on his chest, and his wings are on his back like those of a dragon._

_Thundercracker lands feet-first on Optimus, knocking him on the ground. Thundercracker then rolls off, and shoots at Prowl with a gatling gun, stalling the Autobot in his tracks, while Starscream fires a purple beam of light at Optimus. Optimus' body jerks around for a second before falling limp, as he enters stasis lock._

_Cables launch from devices on Starscream's waist as he lands, lashing around Optimus' limbs. Starscream detaches one of them, and throws it to Thundercracker, who catches it._

STARSCREAM: (_speaking over the sound of Thundercracker's gatling gun)_ (_to Nazis, in german_) Get to work on freeing the Tankors, humans! (_to Tankors, in English)_ And as for you...Slaughter the Autobots!

TANKORS: With pleasure, Starscream!

_Satisfied with the way he's leaving the battlefield, Starscream signals to Thundercracker, who stops shooting. The two Decepticons then jump up, transform, and fly off dragging Optimus with them._

PROWL: (_riddled with bullet dents_) (_reaches after Optimus, fruitlessly_) No!

* * *

The Climax has begun!

Thanks to every one of you, I was inspired to get this chapter done extra fast!


End file.
